The Supernatural Playground
by Nis Simpson
Summary: Après avoir reçu la lettre de Katherine, Klaus retourne en Nouvelle Orléans, là où il a vécu pendant 200ans avec sa famille, pour déjouer un complot contre lui. Il retrouvera son protégé Marcel, devenu roi des vampires, ainsi que la louve Hayley, toujours à la recherche de ses parents. Mais les événements prendront une tournure inattendue lorsque Rebekah décide de le rejoindre.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire Diaries et The Originals ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que j'écris.**

**L'histoire se situe après le 4x19, elle met en scène les personnages du spin-off (sans le bébé) et ne tiens pas compte des éléments du 4x20 et des épisodes suivants (ça inclut le bébé).**

**Le premier chapitre a quelques similitudes avec le pilote de TO, mais la suite est totalement différente. **

* * *

_Mystic Falls_

-Klaus… est parti. Annonça Katherine.

Son verre à la main, elle passa devant les frères Salvatore en savourant la profonde incompréhension qui se lisait sur leur visage

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Klaus est parti » ? Demanda Stefan.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé tout en dégustant son Whisky

-Disons simplement que j'ai réussit en quelques jours là où vous avez échoués en une année. Il doit être en Nouvelle Orléans en ce moment, et il ne reviendra pas.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Merci qui ?

* * *

_Nouvelle Orléans _

-Bienvenu dans le coté obscur de la Nouvelle Orléans. Dit le guide touristique alors que le groupe pénétrait dans le Vieux Carré. Un terrain de jeu pour le surnaturel, là où les vivants se perdent facilement, mais où les morts restent pour jouer…

Parmi les touristes se trouvait une jeune brune qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Hayley avais compris que cet excursion ne la mènerais à rien et n'attendais qu'une seule chose : qu'elle se termine. Mais le vieux barbu continuait inlassablement à raconter ses histoires sur les vampires et les sorcières…

-Et les Loups-garous ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Le guide la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

-Les… loups-garous ?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'une meute de loups-garous couraient dans les parages il y quelques années.

-Il n'y a jamais eut de loups-garous en Nouvelle Orléans. Répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Puis il continua sa visite, comme s'il n'y avait eut aucune interruption.

Hayley poussa un soupir désespéré avant de s'éloigner du groupe. Elle commençait à douter de l'information donnée par Klaus. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir une piste sur ses parents biologiques, la réalité venait la rattraper, et elle tournait en rond à nouveau.

Alors qu'elle avançait le long de Bourbon Street, elle croisa un visage familier venant de St Peter Street.

-Klaus ?! S'étonna-t-elle.

L'hybride s'arrêta et tourna ses yeux océans vers elle. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnue la jeune louve.

-Hayley ! Quelle surprise !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Des affaires personnelles à régler. Tu sais, des gens qui veulent ma mort, des têtes à faire tomber…La routine quoi.

-Et…ça n'a rien à voir avec la promesse que tu m'as faite ?!

-Quelle promesse ?

Hayley abolit la distance qui les séparait et posa la main sur son torse.

-Tu as dis que tu m'aiderais à retrouver ma famille…Tu te souviens ?

Elle fit glisser sa main le long du buste de l'hybride, mais celui-ci arrêta son geste avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

-J'ai dis que je le ferais si toi, tu m'aidais à attraper Katherine. Or, tu ne m'as été d'aucune aide.

Le visage de Hayley se ferma.

-Tu sais quelque chose à propos de cette marque de naissance Klaus, je l'ai vu dans ton regard l'autre nuit.

-Si c'était le cas, pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à te le dire ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il continua son chemin, la laissant seule.

* * *

Klaus n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à cette jeune louve. La lettre de Katherine l'avait rendu nerveux. La sorcière qui complotait contre lui avait quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose qui le bouleverserait profondément. Depuis, des centaines de scénarios lui assiégeaient l'esprit : Un nouveau sosie Petrova ? D'autres hybrides comme lui ? Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais cette lettre lui avait redonné un espoir qu'il croyait perdu à jamais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait un but dans sa vie.

Il marcha jusqu'à arriver à la Bourbon House, le célèbre club de jazz, là où il était sure de trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. De la musique se faisait entendre de l'intérieur. Il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers l'entré lorsque deux vampire apparurent sur son chemin, lui bloquant le passage.

-Désolé, ça ne va pas être possible. Dit l'un deux.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-C'est réservé aux VIP aujourd'hui. Expliqua le deuxième.

-Eh bien, sans fausse modestie, j'estime être la plus Very Important Person dans cette ville. Dit Klaus. Alors si vous volez bien m'excuser…

Mais les deux vampires semblaient décidés à lui interdire l'accès. Avec un soupir résigné, Klaus s'approcha et plongea les deux mains dans leurs thorax. Il pouvait palper leur cœur du bout des doigts.

-Vous avez vraiment choisi le mauvais moment pour m'énerver.

_-Houlà ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_ Fit une voix en français.

Un jeune homme à la peau sombre sorti du bar. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Klaus, les yeux ronds.

-Klaus ?

-Salut Marcel.

Le vampire lui sauta dessus et le serra dans ses bras. Klaus lui rendit son étreinte en riant.

-Niklaus Mikaelson ! Mon mentor, mon sauveur, mon maître ! Viens entre !

Klaus donna une tape amicale aux deux vampires ahuris avant de rejoindre son protégé à l'intérieur.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bar, Marcel sauta par-dessus le comptoir et sorti sa meilleure bouteille de bourbon, accompagné de deux verres.

-Ça fais un baille dis-donc ! On ne t'avait pas revu depuis cette sale affaire avec ton père.

A vrai dire, cela faisait maintenant plus de deux cents ans. Klaus était arrivé en Nouvelle Orléans en 1720, accompagné de ses frère Kol et Elijah. A l'époque, la ville était déjà un foyer pour les créatures surnaturelles. Les sorcières et les Loups-garous la dirigeaient d'une main de fer. Quand aux vampires, ils étaient forcés de vivre terrés comme des rats, dans la terreur de se faire exécuter. Les originels leur permirent de sortir de l'ombre. Ils déclenchèrent une révolte qui se solda par un bain de sang, le tout sans que les humains n'en sache quoi que ce soit.

Klaus avait vu Marcel pour la première fois dans un port. Il était un esclave venu d'Haïti prêt à être vendu. Il fut au service de la famille Hawkins pendant un long moment, avant que Klaus ne se décide à le transformer.

Lui et sa famille avait vécu heureux pendant près d'un siècle. Puis Mikael les trouva, et ils furent obligés de fuir à nouveau, laissant la ville sous le contrôle de Marcel.

-Comment va ta famille ? Demanda Marcel.

-Oh, ceux qui sont encore vivants me détestent.

-Rebekah a toujours un sale caractère ?

-Plus que jamais.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Klaus eut une pensée pour sa jeune sœur. Les dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait dites avant son départ furent : « J'espère que cette sorcière te tueras »

-Hey, Diego ! Lança Marcel. On manque de Bourbon par ici. Et Vincent, pour l'amour du ciel met nous une musique un peu plus rythmé, on se croirait à un enterrement !

Klaus regarda d'un œil amusé les deux vampires s'exécuter.

-Wow ! Tu dis grenouille et ils sautent.

-Eh oui, c'est ça être le King…Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Nouvelle Orléans ?

-Je cherche une sorcière qui voudrait me tuer.

-Je vois que tu as toujours une super réputation. Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Jane-Anne Deveraux

Marcel poussa un sifflement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais, mais t'a énervé la mauvaise sorcière mon pote.

Klaus éclata de rire.

-Oh non, c'est elle qui a énervé le mauvais hybride.

-Je ne sais pas où tu peux la trouver. Avoua Marcel. Je ne m'occupe pas de ces pétasses. Si tu veux savoir, je te conseil de t'adresser directement à la reine des abeilles.

* * *

Sophie Deveraux était la gérante d'un modeste bar de Garden District. Mais ce que les humains ignoraient, c'est qu'elle était également à la tête des sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans. Les sorcières l'avaient choisi pour des raisons simples, elle était l'une des plus puissantes de la ville. C'était une battante qui avait toutes les qualités d'un leader. Elle était proche de ses sœurs et leur inspirait le respect.

Son bar était à moitié vide à cette heure de la journée. Elle s'occupait à essuyer des verres en conversant avec deux sorcières au comptoir lorsqu'elle senti la présence d'un nouvel arrivant.

-Mes amies, dit-elle, il semble que nous ayons un invité spécial aujourd'hui…N'est-ce pas Klaus ?

Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'hybride. Celui-ci eut un sourire.

-Très perspicace.

-Ce n'est pas bien dur de reconnaître un hybride. Et comme vous avez massacré tout vos petits esclaves…

Klaus s'approcha du comptoir et s'installa entre les deux sorcières. Il éprouva une satisfaction personnelle lorsqu'il entendit leur rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Sophie en revanche ne semblait pas nerveuse du tout.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Juste un renseignement. L'une des vos sorcières complote contre moi, et il se trouve que c'est aussi votre sœur…Jane-Anne…

Une expression de surprise traversa le visage de Sophie l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son masque calme et détaché.

-Jane Anne n'est pas ma vraie sœur, ces parents m'ont adopté quand j'avais quinze ans.

-Oh…une orpheline…

Sophie fouilla dans sa poche et sorti un morceau de papier.

-Elle m'a demandé de vous donner ça. Dit-elle.

Klaus le déplia et découvrit le message qui s'y cachait.

« _Cimetière Lafayette, 19h_ »

-On ne peut être plus clair. Sourit-il.

Puis il releva son regard vers Sophie.

-Qu'est-ce que votre sœur prépare ? Demanda-t-il.

-Aucune idée.

-Vous en êtes sures ?

Elle s'accouda au comptoir et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Mêmes si je le savais, vous pensez que je vous le direz ? Mais il y a quand-même une chose que vous devez savoir sur elle: elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut.

* * *

_Mystic Falls _

Rebekah avait proposé son aide au groupe de monstres de la ville pour vaincre Silas. Bonnie semblait avoir un plan, et sachant qu'aucuns d'eux ne voulaient que Silas prenne le remède, Rebekah espérait avoir encore une chance de le récupérer. Elle commençait aussi à être de plus en plus proche de Matt Donovan, l'accident de voiture n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Elle venait de rentrer de sa soirée au grill lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était Elijah.

-Tiens tiens. Dit-elle. Celui qui ne sait pas différencier sa sœur d'un imposteur.

-Tu m'en veux toujours d'avoir donné le remède à Silas ? Soupira Elijah.

-Oh non, tu as le droit d'être idiot de temps en temps.

Elle s'installa sur son canapé et enleva ses chaussures.

-Où est Niklaus ? Demanda Elijah. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

-En Nouvelle Orléans, une sorcière veut de le descendre. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait nous débarrasser de lui…

-Rebekah ! Je sais que tu lui en veux, et il le mérite, mais ça reste ton frère…

-Il faut que j'y aille. Coupa-t-elle, ne voulant pas entendre les leçons de son frère sur la famille.

Elle raccrocha et jeta son téléphone à travers la pièce.

-Tu devrais aller en Nouvelle Orléans aussi. Dit une voix derrière elle.

Rebekah se retourna et se rendit compte de la présence de Katherine dans son salon.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche chez moi ?!

Sans prêter attention à l'accueil peu chaleureux, Katherine s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de Rebekah.

-A quel point tu déteste ton frère ? Demanda-t-elle. Je sais que tu lui en veux, pour t'avoir mis dans un cercueil, pour t'avoir abandonné, pour t'avoir pris le remède... Mais est-ce que tu serais prête à te venger, à lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fais ?

-C'est 900 ans de ma vie qu'il m'a pris. Dit Rebekah. Bien sure que je veux qu'il paye.

Katherine sembla satisfaite, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Tu devrais aller en Nouvelle Orléans. Répéta-t-elle. Ça pourrait être…intéressant.

Et elle quitta la maison sans rien ajouter.

* * *

_Nouvelle Orléans_

Lorsque Sophie arriva à son appartement, elle trouva sa sœur entrain de fouiller dans son coffre, fourrant différents ingrédients dans son sac.

-Salut Sophie ! Lança-t-elle.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Pas le temps de parler, il faut que j'y aille.

-Tu vas retrouver Klaus ? Jane, tu sais qu'il est dangereux, tu prends beaucoup trop de risque !

Jane Anne prit sa sœur par la main et lui adressa un sourire. Sophie et elle n'étaient pas proches, elle n'avait jamais été une vraie sœur pour elle, et ces gestes d'affections étaient rares.

-Sophie…Dit-elle. Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vue perdre contre mes ennemis ?

-Non.

-Et ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la maison.

* * *

Le guide touristique termina sa journée à dix-sept-heure. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Hayley l'attendait. Elle le saisit par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Encore toi ! Grogna-t-il.

-On n'a pas vraiment terminé notre conversation. Dit Hayley avec un sourire. J'ai vue les marques de morsure sur ton cou et ton poignet. Tu travail pour les vampires.

-Marcel possède toute la ville, ça inclut l'agence de tourisme. Dit-il. Je me contente juste d'attirer les pigeons et de les faire payer avec ces histoires de vampires.

Hayley le jeta sur la table basse qui se brisa sous le choc.

-Ça je m'en tape. Dit-elle. J'ai fais un tour par le bayou, j'y ai trouvé des chaines dans les grottes, je sais que des loups-garous couraient là-bas.

-Les loups sont partis depuis des décennies. Haleta-t-il, le souffle court. Klaus leur a déclaré la guerre, ceux qui ont survécus ont été chassés par Marcel. Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber.

L'assurance de Hayley fut remplacée par une profonde déception. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le guide l'interpella.

-Si Marcel apprend qu'il y a un autre loup dans sa ville, il sera sans pitié. Si j'étais toi je me ferais discret.

-Désolé. Dit-elle avec un demi-sourire provocateur. La discrétion ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

* * *

Klaus arriva à la tombée de la nuit au cimetière Lafayette. Une jeune femme l'attendait, plusieurs ingrédients posés sur une table en bois, elle s'occupait à préparer ce qui semblait être une potion.

-Bonsoir Klaus. Dit-elle sans lever la tête vers lui.

-Jane-Anne je suppose.

-C'est un plaisir de te revoir.

-On ne s'est jamais rencontré.

Elle lâcha un petit rire.

-Non, en effet.

Soudain, Klaus senti une douleur aiguë à la tête, comme si tout ses neurones explosaient un à un.

-Tu as une idée du nombre de sorcières mortes dans ce cimetière, qui voudraient se débarrasser de toi ? Demanda Jane-Anne.

Klaus poussa un cri lorsque la douleur se renforça et tomba à genoux. Il se sentait défaillir

-Pour faire simple : beaucoup. Continua-t-elle en remplissant un flacon de sa potion.

-Beaucoup de sorcières signifie beaucoup de descendants. Répliqua Klaus. Si ton plan ne marche pas –ce qui est fort probable- je n'aurais aucun mal à tuer chaque sorcières en Nouvelle Orléans, en commençant par Sophie….

La douleur s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Klaus fut satisfait de voir la peur apparaître dans les yeux de son ennemie. Il apparut devant Jane-Anne en un clin d'œil et envoya valser la table qui les séparaient.

-Alors voila ton super plan : quelques sorcières mortes et une tisane.

Elle leva son flacon et s'apprêta à le jeter sur l'hybride lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras en l'air. La pression qu'il appliqua l'obligea à lâcher la fiole.

-J'espère que tu as au moins un plan B, une roue de secours….

Il dévissa le bouchon.

-Non ?

Il versa le contenu au sol.

-Quel dommage….

Il saisit la sorcière par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu sais J-A, tu as une sacrée réputation en ville. Dommage qu'elle ne vaille rien face à moi. Parce que tu vois : Je suis l'hybride, je suis invincible, il serait temps que vous vous fassiez à cette idée.

Il resserra son emprise sur sa gorge, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

-Maintenant, il y a peut-être une chance que je te laisse en vie. Continua Klaus. A ce qu'il parait, tu aurais quelque chose à me dire, une révélation qui me bouleverserait. Comme je suis curieux de savoir, ma décision dépendra de ta réponse…

-Oh oui, j'ai une révélation pour toi. Dit Jane-Anne.

Elle approcha sa tête autant que lui permettait sa situation et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu vas rôtir en enfer.

La mâchoire de Klaus se crispa. Jane-Anne lu dans son regard un mélange de colère et de déception.

-Très bien. Dit-il. Tu me prépareras le terrain.

Il enfonça sa main dans la poitrine de la sorcière et se saisit de son cœur. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'arracher de la cage thoracique, Jane-Anne disparut. Il regarda autour de lui, mais elle semblait s'être volatilisée dans la nature.

* * *

_Music: The National - Terrible Love _

-Un sort d'ubiquité. Expliqua Sophie.

-En français. Grogna Klaus, de mauvaise humeur.

-Un sort qui lui permet d'être dans deux endroits à la fois. C'est ce qui la rend intouchable. Vous vous êtes battu contre une simple projection astrale.

Sophie semblait amusée par la situation, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Klaus d'avantage.

- Où est la vraie Jane-Anne maintenant ?

Elle hocha les épaules.

-Dans le bar d'à coté, hors de la ville, peut-être même au pôle nord. Elle était déjà hors d'atteinte lorsque vous l'avez rencontré. C'est terminé Klaus. Conclu-t-elle.

Elle alla s'occuper des autres clients, laissant Klaus seul avec ses pensés. Il pensait que son retour en ville en voudrait la peine, mais ça n'avait été qu'une belle perte de temps. Il fut tenté de retourner chez Marcel, mais le revoir ne ferait que le confronter à l'échec de sa vie. Marcel avait tout ce que Klaus voulait : Une armée, une famille, la loyauté, le respect. Klaus lui avait passé 1000 ans à rêver d'avoir une famille à lui. Un fantasme qui s'était soldé en bain de sang. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Traquer Tyler ? Traquer Katherine ? Tout cela lui sembler tellement futile à présent.

Alors qu'il se noyait dans ses regrets, une serveuse lui tendit un verre de vodka.

-Je n'ai encore rien commandé. Dit-il

-Pas la peine. Dit-elle. J'ai vue à votre visage que vous aviez besoin de quelque chose de fort.

-Très perspicace. Dit Klaus.

Il prit son verre et le vida d'une traite.

-Je suis étudiante en psychologie. Dit la serveuse. Les émotions humaines, ça me connait.

Klaus la détailla. Elle était très jolie.

-Vous voulez me dire ce qui vous tracasse autant l'esprit ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai gâché ma vie. Dit simplement Klaus. J'ai passé une éternité à répandre du sang, à tuer, à torturer, à punir…

La serveuse écarquilla les yeux.

-N'ayez pas peur de moi. Dit Klaus en la regardant des les yeux.

Aussitôt son expression se détendit.

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que je me sens seul. Répondit Klaus. Je me suis toujours senti diffèrent, j'ai rejeté les autres de peur qu'ils me rejettent, j'ai cherché à être invulnérable, à me façonner une famille qui me serait fidèle, mais sans succès. Et maintenant ma vraie famille me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait, et je suis incapable de me rattraper au près d'eux…Je suis trop fière, trop lâche aussi… Et je suis plus seul que jamais.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout ça à une étrangère, mais il avait besoin de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. La serveuse hocha la tête lentement, elle semblait le comprendre.

-Je dirais qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper ses erreurs. Dit-elle. Et le fait de se remettre en question est déjà une très grande étape.

Elle lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit.

-Je m'appelle Camille au fait.

-Klaus, enchanté.

Elle sorti un stylo de sa poche et lui écris un numéro sur sa main.

-Si vous avez envie de parler à quelqu'un, vous pouvez m'appeler là-dessus.

Klaus regarda le numéro, hésitant.

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'une psychanalyse.

-Peut-être que vous avez juste besoin d'une amie à qui parler…Une amie avec trois ans d'études en phycologie.

A cet instant, le téléphone de Klaus sonna.

-Quand on parle du loup. Sourit-il….Bonsoir Rebekah !

-Nik', je suis Nouvelle Orléans.

-Tiens donc ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on fasse la paix.

-Vraiment ? Parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé, tu avais l'air de me détester.

-Nik'…tu es mon frère, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir longtemps. On se retrouve chez toi ?

-J'arrive tout de suite.

* * *

Il traversa Garden Street à pied pour arriver à son ancienne maison. C'était une grande et somptueuse demeure, légèrement isolé. Il avait continué à payer du personnel pour l'entretenir malgré son absence. Il y trouva Rebekah confortablement installé dans le salon, attendant son arrivé.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir. Dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la sorcière ? Demanda Rebekah.

-Elle s'est enfuie. C'était une simple amatrice.

Il s'assit en face de sa sœur.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a fais changé d'avis ? Demanda-t-il.

-Matt m'a jeté. Répondit Rebekah.

-Oh…j'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé mais…

-Pas la peine, ça m'a permis de réaliser que…tu avais raison, je vaux mieux que lui, je vaux mieux que tout ça !

-Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Dit Klaus. Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ?

-Non. Dit Rebekah en se levant, c'est moi qui vais t'offrir à boire.

Elle claqua des doigts et une jeune fille au regard vide apparut. Klaus eut un sourire amusé.

-C'est un cadeau de paix. Dit Rebekah en avançant vers elle et en lui retirant sa fine robe. Elle est à toi.

Klaus se leva à son tour, s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'enlaça, la faisant doucement basculer vers l'arrière. Il entendait son cœur battre en accéléré, percevait le sang qui courait à travers ses veines. Sans plus résister, il enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge délicate. Tandis qu'il s'abreuvait, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Son sang avait un goût étrange, inhabituel. Il jeta le corps inanimé au sol. Il commença à suffoquer, sa vision se troubla. Il entendit Rebekah éclater de rire.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te pardonner ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis assez conne pour tout oublier d'un seul coup ?

Klaus trébucha et s'accrocha de justesse au bord d'une table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fais boire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Aucune idée, Jane-Anne a dit que c'était une potion qui devait te neutraliser.

Il fut d'abord prit de nausées, puis se mit à vomir du sang.

-Je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt douée. Son petit manège au cimetière avait pour but de te faire baisser ta garde, mais le coup devait venir d'une personne inattendue : ta connasse de sœur incapable de te détester par exemple….Finalement, je veux bien boire quelque chose.

Elle alla se servir un verre tandis que Klaus tombait inconscient.

* * *

_Mystic Falls_

Katherine était toujours au manoir des Salvatore lorsque Damon quitta la cave. Elena n'était toujours pas prête à retrouver son humanité et le vampire était particulièrement sur les nerfs.

-Est-ce que tu vas nous dire ce que toi et cette sorcière avez prévu contre Klaus ? Demanda-t-il à Katherine. Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, si Klaus meurt, on y passe tous.

-Bien sure que je ne l'ai pas oublié. Répondit Katherine, exaspéré.

Puis, après un moment de silence, elle ajouta.

-Je n'ai pas donné le vrai remède à Elijah, c'était juste une fiole pleine de sang.

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux de Damon.

-Tu as le vrai remède ?

-Non…

-Alors…où il est ?

Katherine eut un sourire énigmatique. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, son téléphone lui signala l'arrivé d'un message de Rebekah. Lorsqu'elle vit les quelques mots qui s'affichaient sur son écrans, son regard se figea. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, sans rien dire, assimilant l'information. Puis des larmes de joie lui coulèrent des yeux, suivis par un éclat de rire.

-Ça a marché. Dit-elle. Je suis libre !

* * *

Lorsque Klaus se réveilla, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, son corps entier était parcourus de frissons, sa respiration était haletante et difficile. Le gout du sang encore présent dans sa bouche le dégouttait. Il se sentait diffèrent, faible, vulnérable.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube traversèrent la fenêtre. Craignant le pire, Klaus se releva en chancelant, marcha jusqu'à la vitre et retira la bague qui le protégeait du soleil. S'exposant au rayons, il attendit de sentir la brûlure de ces derniers sur sa peau, mais rien ne se produit.

-Oh non…non…NON !

Il était redevenu humain.


	2. Courage without conscience

**Chapitre 02**:_ Courage without conscience is a wild beast _

Klaus courait à travers les sentiers boueux du Bayou, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Il avait été pris de court, il devait vite s'éloigner de la ville, des gens, des vampires…  
Alors qu'il s'arrêtait contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, des nuages s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaitre l'énorme sphère argenté. Ce soir, la lune était pleine.  
Klaus senti un premier os craquer et il tomba à genoux, retenant un cri de douleur. D'autres os commencèrent à se briser et il ne put s'empêcher de hurler. Ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes, ses vêtements se déchirèrent tandis que son corps commençait à se déformer. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Deux jours plus tôt, il était capable de contrôler ses transformations, il était maitre de soi-même, il avait le pouvoir. Aujourd'hui il était obligé de se soumettre à la lune, comme n'importe quel autre loup-garou.  
Il perdit sa peau humaine pour se transformer en loup au pelage blanc. Il se mit à courir dans le bayou, filant à toute vitesse à travers les arbres et les marécages. La douleur avait disparu, tout ses sens étaient développés au maximum. Il senti une nouvelle odeur dans l'air, une odeur alléchante qui réveilla son appétit animal. Il suivit son odora qui le mena à un groupe de cinq campeurs. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, ils disparurent aussitôt dans les bois. Relevant le défi, Klaus se lança à leur poursuite. Il s'apprêtait à sauter sur l'une de ses proies lorsqu'un deuxième loup brun apparu de nulle-part. Il plaqua sa victime au sol et lui arracha la gorge d'un geste sec. Klaus grogna pour signaler son mécontentement ; c'était sa proie.  
Il continua à traquer les autres survivants, mais le second loup était plus rapide, plus fort aussi. Klaus détestait ça.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, revenu dans son corps humain, entièrement nu. Il tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la nuit dernière, mais il n'avait que des images décousues et incertaines.  
-Hey Klaus ! Dit une voix derrière lui.  
Il se retourna et découvrit l'identité du loup.  
-Hayley, bien sûr …  
Elle était nue elle aussi, mais aucun des deux ne semblait éprouver la moindre gêne. Klaus se releva du sol et regarda autour de lui les cinq cadavres ensanglantés qui gisaient au sol.  
-Merde ! Lâcha Hayley.  
-On a tué ses humains ? Demanda Klaus.  
-Pas des humains, des vampires.  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Ils ont meilleure gout que les humains.  
-Oh…  
Elle tourna les talons et se mit à avancer. N'ayant aucun repère autour de lui, Klaus se contenta de la suivre. Hayley semblait savoir où elle allait.  
-Au fait, pourquoi tu t'es transformé cette nuit ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Je n'avais pas le choix. Répondit Klaus, espérant qu'elle changera de sujet.  
-Mais tu es un hybride, tu choisis quand tu te transforme non ?  
Klaus poussa un soupir.  
-Plus maintenant. J'ai…comment dire….accidentellement pris le remède contre le vampirisme.  
Hayley tourna vers lui des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur.  
-Oui, très drôle. Dit Klaus, irrité. Est-ce que tu sais au moins où on va ?! Demanda-t-il ensuite.  
-Je sais où moi je vais. Précisa-t-elle.  
Ils arrivèrent devant un arbre au tronc creusé. Hayley enfonça la main dans le creux, en sorti un sac remplie de vêtement et commença à s'habiller. Le flaire de Klaus lui permit de sentir l'odeur des humains proche d'ici, mélangé à celle des gaz d'échappements et autres senteurs urbaines. Ils étaient proches de la ville.  
-Dis…tu n'aurais pas des vêtements pour moi là-dedans ? Demanda Klaus en regardant le sac.  
-Klaus ! Première règle des loups-garous : toujours prévoir des fringues de rechanges.  
Klaus hocha les épaules, embarrassé. Hayley lui lança son sac avec un soupir exaspéré.

Mystic Falls  
Katherine s'était procuré une nouvelle maison à Mystic Falls. Elle n'avait pas d'idée claire de ce qu'elle comptait faire par la suite, tant de possibilité s'ouvraient à elle. Peut-être qu'elle retournerait en Bulgarie….  
Elle rentra chez elle au petit matin. Une personne l'attendait dans l'ombre.  
-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Demanda Elijah. A ma famille…à moi.  
-Ta famille a gâché ma vie. Et toi aussi.  
-Alors tu as fais semblant de tenir à moi, tu m'as donné un faux remède pendant que tu complotais contre mon frère.  
-Si tu veux que je sois désolé pour Klaus, va au diable. Et pour le remède, disons que c'était un teste. Et tu as échoué.  
Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la pièce d'à coté, mais Elijah ne voulait pas en rester là.  
-Un teste ?! Cria-t-il en la suivant. Bon dieu, tu es la femme la plus tordue…  
Katherine se retourna vivement et le fusilla du regard.  
-Tu sais ce que se remède représentait pour moi ! L'interrompit-elle. C'était ma liberté, et toi tu étais prêt à la donner !  
Ses paroles déstabilisèrent Elijah, plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer.  
-Je n'aurais pas donné le remède à Jane-Anne si tu avais respecté notre contrat. C'est toi qui as tout gâché.  
-Katerina…  
Il approcha une main hésitante de son visage, mais elle s'écarta.  
-Vas rejoindre ton frère. Maintenant qu'il est mortel, je ne lui donne pas un an pour vivre.

Marcel se tenait devant le marécage où flottaient les cinq cadavres déchiquetés. Diego, Vincent et Thierry étaient à ses cotés.  
-Ce sont des vampires. Dit Vincent. Ils faisaient tous parti de la famille.  
Marcel hocha tristement la tête. Il en reconnaissait certains, malgré l'état des corps.  
-Qui a put faire ça ? Demanda Diego.  
-Je ne vois qu'une seule explication. Répondit Marcel. Il y a un loup-garou en ville.  
Il avait sa petite idée sur l'identité dudit loup, mais préférait la garder pour lui.  
- Trouvez-le-moi, et ramenez le vivant. Je déciderais quoi faire de lui.

Klaus arriva enfin à la civilisation. Il passa devant les vielles maisons aux balcons fleuries avec un léger sourire. Il aurait put se promener éternellement dans cette ville qu'il aimait tant, mais la transformation avait laissé des courbatures sur tout son corps, et il ne pensait qu'à aller se reposer.  
Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Garden District, un couteau vola dans sa direction et se planta dans son estomac. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur jaune. Il retira difficilement la lame et la plaie cicatrisa aussitôt. Les quelques humains présents dans la rue n'eurent aucune réaction, ils continuèrent leur chemin sans rien remarquer.  
-Les gars, on dirait qu'on a trouvé notre loup-garou. Dit une voix derrière lui.  
Il se retourna et vit trois vampires s'avancer vers lui. Il les accueillit avec un sourire provocateur.  
-Si c'est un autographe que vous voulez, je….  
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, l'un des vampires lui envoya son poing dans le visage. Le coup le projeta violement contre le mur d'une ruelle entre deux bâtiments.  
-Sale enfoiré, les vampires que tu as tués était nos amis !  
-Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Dit Klaus.  
Un autre vampire le saisit par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.  
-Tu parle trop.  
Il approcha sa main du torse de Klaus lorsqu'un nouvel arrivant apparut de nulle part. Il brisa la nuque du vampire d'un geste sec, assomma le second et enfonça ses doigts dans les yeux du deuxième.  
-Bonjour Niklaus. Dit-il.  
-Elijah ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Elijah sorti une serviette de sa poche et s'essuya les mains.  
-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je suis là pour te sauver la vie.  
-C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.  
Il continua son chemin, irrité. Elijah le suivit.  
-Est-ce vrai? Tu as tué des vampires cette nuit ?  
-Non maman, moi je n'ai rien fais. C'était Hayley.  
-Qui ?  
-Une jeune louve écervelée. C'est une longue histoire  
Bien sur, il n'était pas tout blanc dans l'affaire, mais tout mettre sur le dos de Hayley était beaucoup plus simple pour lui.  
-Tu es en danger. Fit remarquer Elijah.  
-C'est vampires étaient jeunes. Dit Klaus. Les plus anciens savent ce que j'ai fais pour cette ville.  
-Les anciens sont une minorité maintenant. On devrait en parler à Marcel. Proposa Elijah.  
-Non, je vais en parler à Marcel. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps.  
-Oh si tu en as besoin.

Rebekah en était à son cinquième verre de vodka et n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. La Maison Bourbon était à moitié vide à cette heure de la journée. Un vieux morceau de jazz animait la pièce.  
-Un autre ! Lança-t-elle au barman.  
-Je pense que vous en avez eut assez pour aujourd'hui. Dit-il.  
-Je pourrais continuer à boire pour le restant de mes jours.  
Elle enfonça ses yeux dans ceux du barman et utilisa la compulsion.  
-Un autre.  
Elle était désespérée. Jane-Anne et Katherine s'étaient joués d'elle. Elle avait à nouveau perdu le remède et toutes ces chances de redevenir humaine.  
-Rebekah ! Cria une voix derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna et vit Marcel se tenir devant elle, son sourire éclatant collé au visage.  
-Tiens, t'existe encore toi. Fit-elle  
Il prit un siège et s'assit à ses cotés.  
-Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as l'air en mauvaise état. Dit-il.  
-Ah ouais ?  
-Il n'est pas encore midi, et tu es déjà bourré.  
-Ma vie est foutue. C'est une longue histoire.  
-Tans-mieux, j'ai le temps.  
Il héla une jeune humaine assise seule à une table plus loin. Elle se leva et alla lui présenter naturellement son poignet. Il y mordit à pleines dents.  
-Elle est sous contrainte ?  
-Les humains le sont tous ici, du moment que je le décide. Bois.  
Elle prit l'autre bras et y enfonça ses crocs.  
-Maintenant raconte-moi ta longue histoire.  
-Tu sais que Klaus est redevenu mortel…  
-Oui…  
-Eh bien, sans vouloir me vanter, c'est un peu grâce à moi.  
-Tu as eut ta revanche, en général quand ça m'arrive, je suis plus joyeux que ça  
-Mais tu vois, c'est moi qui aurais du redevenir humaine. C'est moi qui aurait du prendre ce putain de remède, avoir pleins de marmots et devenir toute vielle. Ce qui veut dire que d'une manière ou une autre, il finit toujours par me prendre mon bonheur.  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il voit ça comme un cadeau. Fit remarquer Marcel. Il doit se sentir faible, vulnérable, et ça c'est la pire punition pour lui.  
-Comment tu sais ça ?  
-Il n'est pas bien dur à cerner. Lui et moi on est pareil.  
-Ça c'est parce qu'il t'a modelé à son image.  
Le visage de Marcel se crispa. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui comme d'un produit dérivé de Klaus. Rebekah se serait excusé un autre jour, mais à cet instant elle était trop amer (et trop bourré) pour s'en soucier. Marcel s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'Elijah pénétra dans le bar, suivit de près par Klaus. Aussitôt les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux.  
-Bonjour Rebekah. Dit Elijah. Je peux te dire un mot…dehors ?  
L'originelle se leva et passa devant Klaus sans lui lancer un regard. Celui-ci prit soin de l'ignorer tout aussi royalement.  
-Showtime ! Cria Marcel d'une voix enjoué.  
Il adressa un clin d'œil à Klaus avant de taper deux fois dans ses mains. Les quelques humains présents dans le bar se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, laissant le bar aux vampires. Les rideaux furent tirés, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.  
Marcel se mit debout sur le comptoir, à la vue de tout ses fidèles, et déclara d'un ton théâtral.  
-Niklaus Mikaelson, vous êtes accusés d'actes de lycanthropie à l'encontre de cinq vampires innocents. Que plaidez-vous ?  
-Non coupable. Répondit Klaus, sûr de lui.  
-Menteur ! Crièrent des voix.  
-Silence dans la cour ! Répliqua Marcel, qui semblait s'amuser à sa petite comédie. Mr Mikaelson, comment expliquez-vous les cinq cadavres retrouvés dans le bayou ?  
-Il y a un autre loup-garou en ville, Hayley. C'est elle qui les a tués.  
-Et vous niez avoir participé d'une manière où d'une autre au massacre.  
-Absolument. Menti Klaus. C'est son œuvre.  
Marcel tourna son regard vers l'assemblé, qui semblait s'interroger sur la démarche à suivre.  
-C'est quand-même un loup-garou. Dit une jeune femme habillée en punk. Il ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'exister ici.  
-Au cas où vous l'ignorez, c'est grâce à moi que vous pouvez sortir les nuits de pleines lunes sans craindre de vous faire mordre, alors je pense que vous pouvez faire une exception.  
-La session est ajournée ! Déclara Marcel. Et trouvez-moi cette garce !  
Il descendit de son comptoir et s'approcha de Klaus.  
-Comment j'étais ? J'ai fais des études en droit dans les années vingt, mais c'était surtout les étudiantes qui m'intéressaient. …  
-Je crois que je vais chercher Hayley. Déclara Klaus

Elijah et Rebekah s'étaient éloignés du bar pour parler loin des oreilles des vampires. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord du Mississipi, Rebekah s'arrêta.  
-J'en ai marre de me promener. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Il se racla la gorge.  
-Des vampires ont été tué hier soir par un loup-garou. Ils accusent Klaus de l'avoir fait.  
-C'est surement le cas.  
-Là n'est pas la question. Les vampires veulent se venger. Ils veulent du sang… Le sien.  
-Marcel ne laissera rien lui arriver. Assura Rebekah.  
-Mais ce n'est pas tout. Klaus a répandu du sang pendant mille ans, maintenant qu'il est mortel toutes les victimes de ses actes vont vouloir le faire payer. Il est en danger.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Elijah ?  
Il hésita un instant.  
- Aide-moi à le protéger. Lâcha-t-il enfin.  
Rebekah éclata de rire.  
-Ne compte pas sur moi.  
-Je t'en prie Rebekah. Tu le connais, il est incapable de faire profil bas. Si on ne fait rien, il ne survira pas un mois.  
-Je…m'en…fiche. Articula-t-elle.  
-Ecoute, je sais ce qu'il t'a fais. Mais maintenant il est mortel par ta faute, tu as eut ta vengeance. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas passer à autre chose ? On pourrait redevenir une famille, comme avant…  
-Désolé Elijah. J'ai déjà trop donné pour cette famille.

Hayley sortait d'une boutique lorsque Klaus l'intercepta.  
-Est-ce que tu me suis ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Il faut qu'on parle.  
Elle continua son chemin en l'ignorant. Il marcha à ses cotés.  
-C'est à propos des vampires que tu as tué hier. Marcel veut un coupable, et je n'ai pas l'intention de payer pour tes actes.  
-Tu étais là, Klaus. Tu es aussi coupable que moi.  
-Pas dans ma version en tout cas.  
Elle le fusilla du regard.  
-Va te faire foutre.  
-En fait, je ne te demande pas ton avis.  
Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers lui, mais elle réussit à se dégager en lui tordant le poignet. Elle lui envoya un coup de genoux qui le plia en deux, puis le jeta contre le mur.  
-Dis-toi que c'est le karma qui veut ça. Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Hayley pénétra dans un bar du Vieux Carré et commanda un whisky. Elle leva le verre à ses lèvres et s'apprêtait à le boire lorsqu'elle fut alertée par une étrange odeur. Son instinct lui dit de reposer son verre et elle l'écouta. De l'aconit, son verre était infesté d'aconit.  
Hayley inspecta la pièce. Quelques regards étaient tournés vers elle, la jugeant sans retenue. Un jeune homme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux frisés vint l'aborder.  
-Vous n'avez pas touché à votre verre. Dit-il d'un ton amusé. Vous voulez que je vous commande autre chose ?  
Lorsqu'il fut assez proche d'elle, Hayley put l'identifier avec son flaire ; c'était un vampire.  
-Hum…non, merci. J'étais sur le point de partir.  
-Déjà ? Vous pouvez bien rester encore un peu. Je suis Diego.  
-Je suis….pas intéressée. Désolé.  
Elle quitta son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'un autre vampire blond lui bloqua le passage.  
-Ok… Souffla-t-elle. Ecoutez les gars, vous êtes dans un bar rempli d'humains, alors si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de faire quelque chose de stupide.  
-Les humains ne feront rien. Dit le blond. Marcel leur a appris à regarder ailleurs quand il le faut. Tiens, la preuve.  
Il la saisit par la gorge, la souleva du sol et la propulsa dans les aires. Elle atterrie dans le garde-manger.  
-Vous allez me tuer maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Oh non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Dit Diego. On va continuer à s'amuser un peu avec toi, puis on appellera Marcel, et il viendra te tuer.  
-Oh… dites-lui de se laver les mains d'abords.  
L'autre vampire leva les bras au ciel.  
-Je rêve…t'es incapable de te la fermer !  
-Pas même si sa vie en dépendait. Dit une voix amusée derrière eux.  
Les deux vampires se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.  
-Sophie ?  
La sorcière pénétra dans la pièce et leva les mains vers eux. Aussitôt ils furent prit d'une insupportable douleur à la tête. Hayley alla se placer derrière Sophie.  
-Marcel ne va pas aimer ça ! Menaça Diego.  
-Alors vous direz à Marcel que Hayley est intouchable. Répondit Sophie d'un ton ferme.  
Elle tourna les talons et quitta le bar. Hayley lança un dernier regard triomphant aux vampires avant de la suivre.

-Bonne nouvelle. Annonça Elijah. Les vampires de Marcel ne veulent plus te voir mort.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Hayley ? Demanda Klaus.  
-J'ai entendu dire que Sophie Deveaux l'avait sauvé.  
Ils marchèrent en silence le long de Charles Street.  
-De quoi vous avez parlé…toi et Rebekah ? Demanda Klaus.  
Elijah leva les yeux au ciel, embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet.  
-De toi. Dit-il enfin.  
Klaus tourna vers lui un regard surpris.  
-Je lui ai demandé son aide…pour te protéger.  
Le visage de Klaus se crispa de colère.  
-Je ne veux pas de son aide. Dit-il.  
-Klaus…  
-Ni de la tienne !  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu feras lorsque d'autres personnes viendront pour toi ? Tu as besoin de ta famille Klaus.  
-Je n'ai jamais eut besoin de personne.  
Elijah poussa un soupir.  
-Ecoute, je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu as été intouchable pendant longtemps et maintenant tu te retrouve dans une situation de faiblesse. Je comprends ça. Mais on peut s'arranger, il faut juste que tu accepte mon aide.  
-Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? Moins d'un an auparavant tu voulais ma mort toi aussi.  
Elijah ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il avait espéré qu'avec Klaus humain, il aurait peut-être une chance de le sauver, de sauver sa famille. Il voulait un nouveau départ, mais les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. Dit-il d'un ton déterminé. Tu es mon frère et je ne te laisserais pas te faire tuer, même si pour ça je dois te briser les membres et t'enfermer dans la cave.  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut. Klaus continua son chemin et se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à Jackson Square. Il avait toujours particulièrement aimé cet endroit. C'est là que les artistes venaient exposer leur art à la vue des passants. La grande statue à l'effigie d'Andrew Jackson trônait au centre de la place peuplé de musiciens et de peintres.  
Klaus s'assit sur un banc et enfouie son visage dans ses mains, essayant de gérer sa frustration. Elijah avait raison, sur tout. Il pensait qu'après la mort de Mikael, il serait invulnérable, plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Même lorsqu'il était traqué par son père, il avait toujours une longueur d'avance, il avait sa puissance d'hybride originel pour le sauver. A cet instant, il était entièrement désarmé, à la merci de n'importe quel danger. Il était vulnérable, dépendant, la situation échappait à son contrôle et il détestait ça. Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu.  
Une voix le tira de ses pensés.  
-Klaus ?  
Il se retourna et vit la serveuse blonde du bar de Sophie.  
-Camille… Vous vous souvenez de moi ?  
-On ne s'est rencontré qu'hier. Rit-elle.  
-Et…vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dis que j'ai passé ma vie à torturer et à tuer des gens ?  
-Oui.  
-Et ça ne vous fait pas peur.  
Le regard de Camille se voila de confusion, comme si elle ne cherchait une explication à ça.  
-Vous m'avez dit de ne pas avoir peur de vous. Dit-elle simplement.  
Klaus poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son hypnose marchait encore.  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Camille en prenant place à ses cotés.  
-J'ai connu de meilleurs jours. Dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Vous voulez en parler ?  
-Vous ne me croirait pas.  
-Je pourrais vous surprendre.

Elijah s'était installé dans la maison de Klaus à Garden District. Rebekah le retrouva là-bas.  
-J'ai réfléchis. Dit-elle. A propos de Klaus.  
Elijah leva la tête vers elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir.  
-Je le déteste. Affirma Rebekah. Je le hais pour ce qu'il m'a fais et il ne représente plus rien pour moi. Mais toi si. Tu es mon frère et… si c'est si important pour toi de le sauver, alors je t'aiderais.  
Elijah lui adressa un sourire.  
-Merci.

Hayley était accoudé au bar des Deveraux, sirotant son verre. Sophie commença à fermer tandis que le lieu se vidait de ses clients.  
-Tu m'avais dis que tu prendrais des précautions. Reprocha-t-elle.  
-Je l'ai fais. Se justifia Hayley. Je m'étais enchainé dans une grotte, mais les chaines étaient trop vielle, elles ont cédés.  
-La prochaine fois, je ne pourrais pas te protéger de Marcel sans déclencher une guerre.  
-Tu n'en auras pas besoin, ça n'arrivera plus.  
Hayley regarda Sophie dans les yeux.  
-Je te le promets.  
Sophie poussa un soupir. Lorsque le bar fut fermé aux clients, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent seules.  
-J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Dit Sophie. C'est à propos de ta famille.  
Elle sorti un vieux livre jaunies par le temps et le posa devant Hayley.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la louve.  
-Le journal de Charlotte Candela.  
-Oh, génial ! Qui c'est ?  
-La sorcière qui dirigeait la ville à cette époque…. Et elle a connue tes ancêtres.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)**


	3. Family Business

**Chapitre 3 :**

Klaus et Camille étaient attablés au Café du Monde, un endroit au bord du Mississipi qui servait des spécialités françaises. Klaus appréciait de plus en plus cette humaine. L'hypnose qu'il avait utilisé sur elle une semaine plus tôt fonctionnait encore, elle ne ressentait donc pas de peur à son égard. Elle ne le jugeait pas, le comprenait et était prête à l'aider. Klaus lui avait révélé sa nature d'hybride, ainsi que sa mésaventure avec le remède. Il avait mentionné les massacres qu'il avait faits par le passé, mais sans entrer dans les détails. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion ; sans la compulsion, elle aurait prit ses jambes à son cou, et il aurait été obligé de la tuer. Mais il appréciait ses moments passés avec elle, où il pouvait tout simplement être lui-même.

-Tu n'étais jamais venue ici ? S'étonna-t-il. Comment tu peux vivre au Vieux Carré pendant cinq ans sans jamais passer par là.

-Tout le monde n'a pas de trésors vieux de 1000ans dans son coffre fort Klaus. Certains sont occupés à gagner leur vie.

Tandis qu'elle mordait dans un beignet son café, Klaus remarqua trois personnes assises à une table plus loin. Deux hommes et une femme. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire qui dévoila ses crocs tandis que des veines noires apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Un autre vampire habillé en punk lui indiqua d'un geste de la tête le carrefour entre Decateur Street et Madison Avenue, puis fit passer son index sur sa gorge d'un geste lent. Le message était clair : S'ils ne les suivaient pas, Camille allait mourir.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Annonça Klaus.

-Quoi ? Mais on vient juste d'arriver !

-Je sais mais….J'ai un truc à faire…Désolé.

Il se leva, posa une liasse de billet sur la table et s'éloigna du café.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Madison Avenue, qui était entièrement déserte, il entendit le bruit des vampires qui se déplaçaient derrière lui, comme un léger coup de vent. Klaus ne les avait jamais vu auparavant

-Vous ne travaillez pas pour Marcel. Conclut-il. Qui êtes-vous ?

-De vielles connaissances. Dit la femme. Tu as tué notre créateur dans une bagarre de bar dans les années 40.

Klaus se rappela de l'événement avec un sourire nostalgique. Le vampire en question avait été assez bête pour le provoquer. D'une seule gifle, Klaus avait fait voler sa tête à travers la pièce.

-Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Klaus leva les bras d'un geste impuissant.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'était une tête à claque.

La vampire lui sauta dessus et le mordit à la gorge, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser contre un mur. Avant que Klaus n'ai le temps de se relever, le punk apparut devant lui et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

-Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, espèce…de sale…hybride…arrogant…

Il ponctua chacun de ses mots par de violents coups répétés. Klaus senti plusieurs de ses os et cotes de briser et du sang lui coula de la bouche.

-Si tu continue comme ça tu va le tuer. Dit le vampire en noir.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est venu non ?

-Oui…mais on avait dit que c'est moi qui l'achèverait…

Tandis que les vampires se disputait, Klaus réussit à se relever et sorti un pieux en bois de sa poche. Il s'apprêtait à frapper le punk en plein cœur lorsque son compagnon le remarqua. Il lui prit le pieu des mains et lui enfonça dans l'estomac, puis le saisit par la gorge et le souleva du sol.

-Une dernière parole avant de mourir?

Klaus se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir.

-Tans-pis…Jane-Anne Deveraux te passe le bonjour.

Klaus senti les doigts du vampire se serrer sur sa gorge. Il était sur le point de la briser lorsque soudain, un pieu en bois alla se loger son cœur. Sa peau se décomposa à vue d'œil et il s'écroula au sol.

Tandis que les deux autres cherchaient des yeux l'origine de l'attaque, Marcel sauta du toit et atterrit devant eux.

-Touché. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Les deux vampires tournèrent les talons, mais Elijah arriva à l'autre bout de la rue et leur bloqua le passage. D'un geste rapide, il se déplaça devant le punk et lui arracha le cœur. La femelle tentait de s'enfuir lorsque Rebekah apparut de nulle part. Elle attrapa la vampire par les cheveux et lui décolla la tête comme une vulgaire poupée Barbie.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Elijah à l'adresse de son cadet.

Klaus ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je te sauve la vie, connard. Répondit Rebekah

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide.

-Qui a dit que tu avais le choix ?

Ils se fusillèrent tout les deux du regard.

-On a besoin d'elle, que tu le veuille ou non. Intervint Elijah. Il faudrait se débarrasser des corps avant que des humains ne les voit. Ajouta-t-il.

Marcel hocha la tête.

-Mes hommes s'en occupe.

* * *

Hayley était enfermé dans sa chambre, au dessus du Bridge Lounge, plongée dans le journal de la sorcière.

Charlotte Candela était la femme la plus riche, la plus puissante et la plus influente de la Nouvelle Orléans. Elle était à la tête des sorcières de la ville et se montrait impitoyable avec les vampires. C'était à cette époque que Klaus, Kol et Elijah étaient arrivés. Charlotte ne les voulait pas dans sa ville. Elle se sentait menacée par le venue et s'était tourné vers une famille de loup-garou: Les Hawkins, la famille de Hayley.

Lorsque Sophie eut terminé avec ses clients, elle prit le temps de monter la voir.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Son amie répondit par un léger gémissement, sans lever la tête.

-Tu as passé toute la matinée là-dessus. Tu devrais te changer les idées.

-Il faut que je trouve quelque chose. Dit Hayley d'un ton ferme.

Sophie entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur la chaise en face du lit.

-Tu dois lâcher prise. Déclara-t-elle.

Hayley leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

-C'est toi qui m'a donné ce journal. Rappela-t-elle.

-Oui, parce que je pensais que ça t'aiderais. Mais là ça vire à l'obsession…

Hayley ferma le journal.

-Je suis allé voir la maison de mes parents. Dit-elle. Elle avait été ravagé par un incendie en 1991, mais j'ai quand-même trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans l'une des chambres.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

-Il y avait les restes d'un berceau, et des dessins sur les murs…

-Une chambre de bébé. Comprit Sophie.

Hayley hocha doucement la tête.

-Pourquoi ils auraient fait ça s'ils prévoyaient d'abandonner leur bébé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sophie hocha les épaules, confuse.

-Il faut que je sache. Dit Hayley.

Et elle replongea dans le journal.

* * *

Sur le trottoir d'en face, le vampire Vincent tendait l'oreille pour écouter la conversation. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Sophie qui redescendait au bar, il sorti son téléphone de sa poche et contacta Marcel.

-La fille continue à creuser.

-Garde un œil sur elle et tiens moi au courant. Ordonna Marcel.

* * *

Klaus retrouva Camille sur le campus de l'université, tandis qu'elle se rendait à l'un de ses cours. Elle le salua sur un ton froid.

-Désolé d'avoir disparu ce matin, j'avais...

-Un truc à faire, oui, j'ai compris.

-C'est compliqué. Dit-il simplement.

-Klaus, je vais être en retard...

-Laisse moi me rattraper. Demain soir, au Auguste...

Camille eut un sourire amusé.

-Bien sûr, il a fallut que tu choisisse le restaurant le plus cher de la ville.

-J'aime avoir ce qu'il y a de mieux.

-C'est le double de mon salaire.

-Tu n'auras pas à payer puisque c'est moi qui invite.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, comme pour la défier d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-D'accord! Céda Camille. Tu as gagné.

-Comme toujours.

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir? Demanda Camille.

Klaus soupira de dépit.

-Elijah veut organiser un dîner en famille, il a invité Rebekah.

-Tu pourrais essayer de te réconcilier avec elle. Proposa Camille.

-Oh oui...je pourrais aussi m'acheter une corde et me pendre avec.

Camille s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il lui rendit son baiser avec passion.

-Je vais être en retard. Répéta-t-elle.

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle à manger des originels. Le seul son qui se faisait entendre était celui des couverts qui raclaient les assiettes. Klaus et Rebekah se lançait des regards froids à intervalle régulier, comme s'ils se défiaient en silence. Elijah toussota, cherchant désespérément un sujet de conversation.

-Tu dors toujours dans un hôtel? Demanda-t-il à Rebekah.

-Oui.

-Tu sais, tu peux emménager ici si tu veux, ça serait beaucoup plus pratique si...

-Non merci. Coupa Rebekah. J'espère encore retourner à Mystic Falls quand j'en aurais finis ici.

-Tu pourrais te plaire en Nouvelle Orléans.

-Oh oui, les lycéens minables, ce n'est pas ça qui manque ici. Marmonna Klaus

Rebekah le fusilla du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? Demanda-t-elle.

Elijah lança un regard chargé de reproche à son frère.

-Rien. Répondit celui-ci en ce concentrant sur son assiette.

-Oh mais je t'en prie, exprime le fond de ta pensée!

Klaus lui lança un sourire mauvais.

-Je parle de mon futur beau-frère voyons, Matt c'est ça? Tu prévois toujours de l'épouser et d'avoir pleins d'enfants?

Le visage de Rebekah se crispa.

-Oh mais c'est vrai: tu ne pourras jamais le faire, puisque tu m'a donné le remède.

Sans crier gare, elle attrapa son couteau et le lança dans sa direction. Elijah le saisit en plein vol.

-Rebekah! Cria-t-il.

-C'est drôle que tu parle de lui comme ton "beau frère". Dit Rebekah. Parque il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu m'as dis que je n'étais plus ta sœur, que je n'étais plus ta famille, que je n'étais plus rien. Tu t'en souviens?

Klaus ne répondit pas.

-Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

-J'ai peut-être commis une erreur en l'invitant. Admit Elijah.

-Ton erreur, c'est de croire qu'on est encore une famille. Dit Klaus.

Le téléphone d'Elijah sonna, coupant court à la conversation.

-C'est Marcel. Dit-il. Allô?

-On a un problème. Dit Marcel à l'autre bout du fil. C'est Hayley...

* * *

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Dit Hayley. Une adresse.

Sophie leva les yeux vers elle.

-Charlotte dit qu'ils habitaient dans un manoir à Canal Boulevard. C'est à dix minutes d'ici.

-Je t'accompagne.

Elles quittèrent le Bridge Lounge et montèrent dans la voiture de Sophie. Tandis qu'elles roulaient sur la route illuminée par l'éclairage publique, une silhouette apparut au milieu du chemin, leur bloquant le passage.

-Sophie, fais gaffe! Hurla Hayley.

Sophie fit un virage serré et écrasa la pédale de frein. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent à la rencontre de leur assaillant.

-Marcel? S'étonna Sophie. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?

-Je viens vous empêcher de faire une erreur monumentale.

-Fiche le camp, ça ne te regarde pas.

-C'est ma ville Sophie, que tu le veuille ou non, je suis là pour la protéger.

-La seule personne que tu veux protéger c'est toi.

Ils se défièrent du regard un long moment, exprimant tout le mépris qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Sophie leva la main vers lui et Marcel fut victime d'une rupture d'anévrisme. Hayley en profita pour sauter dans la voiture et redémarrer.

Malgré la douleur lancinante à tête, Marcel se releva et abolit la vitesse qui le séparait de la sorcière. Il la saisit par la gorge et la plaqua au sol. Sophie réussit à se libérer de son emprise en le projetant en arrière.

-C'est trop tard Sophie. Dit Marcel

-Enfoiré!

-Je l'ai laissé vivre, tu devrais m'être reconnaissante pour ça.

* * *

Lorsque Hayley arriva au vieux manoir, elle découvrit avec horreur que celui-ci était en feu. Elijah se tenait devant les flammes, impassible.

-Non! Hurla Hayley.

-Désolé, je devais le faire. Dit Elijah d'un ton froid.

Il tourna les talons et quitta les lieux. Hayley tomba à genoux devant le bâtiment en feu et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Tout ses espoirs étaient partis en fumée. Elle n'avait plus rien.

* * *

Elijah s'éloignait du manoir lorsque Rebekah l'intercepta.

-C'était quoi ça? Demanda-t-elle, outré.

-J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire pour nous protéger. Dit Elijah.

-Elle voulait juste retrouver sa famille. Et depuis quand avons nous peur des loup-garous?

-Ce ne sont pas de simple loups, Rebekah. Ils sont dangereux, même pour nous. Tu n'étais pas là on 1720, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet avec elle.

* * *

_Music: Milow - You don't know_

Hayley commanda un autre verre à la serveuse.

-Je pense que tu as eut assez pour ce soir. Dit Camille.

La louve soupira, trop fatigué pour protester. Elle vit Sophie s'approcher d'elle et s'empressa de se lever. Elle ne voulait pas avoir son regard chargé de pitié posé sur elle.

-J'ai besoin d'air. Dit-elle.

-Je te t'appelle un taxi? Proposa Camille.

-Non merci.

Elle quitta le bar et se mit à avancer dans les rues de Garden District, sans destination précise.

-Salut. Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Rebekah marcher derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-J'ai vu ce qu'Elijah a fait, je suis désolé.

Hayley détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on soit désolé pour elle.

-Tu sais, peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Tenta Rebekah. La famille, ce n'est pas toujours ce qu'on croit, j'en sais quelque chose: mes frères m'ont trahis, et ma propre mère a essayé de me tuer cette année...

-Rebekah, c'est complètement diffèrent. Coupa Hayley, agacée. Tu as connu ta famille, tu sais qui ils sont et pourquoi ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont fait. Moi je ne sais rien et c'est le pire.

-Hayley...

Elle battit des paupières tandis que c'est yeux se chargeait de larmes.

-J'ai été trouvé sur un banc publique. Dit-elle. Pas dans un hôpital, ni un orphelinat, ni même sur le porche d'une maison, mais dans un putain de banc publique!

-Hayley...

-Et j'ai toutes ses questions dans ma tête, depuis toujours. Qui ils étaient? Pourquoi ils m'ont abandonnés? Est-ce qu'ils m'aimaient?...

Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion et elle ne put contenir ses larmes. Perdant patience, Rebekah s'avança vers elle et la gifla.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Dit-elle lorsque Hayley se calma. C'était dans la manoir, je l'ai récupéré avant qu'il ne brûle.

Elle sorti de sa poche un vieux livre jaunie et usé par le temps.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais peut-être que ça peut t'aider.

Hayley prit le livre entre ses mains et l'ouvrit. Les pages étaient couvertes de mots écrits dans une langue anciennes. Une séries de symboles étranges et incompréhensibles.

-Pourquoi tu veux m'aider? Demanda-t-elle.

Rebekah hocha les épaules.

-Altruisme, simple caprice, prend ça comme tu veux.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

* * *

Elijah était assis sur son fauteuil, un verre de sang à la main. Il regardait les flammes dans la cheminé sans vraiment les voir.

-Tu penses encore à la famille de Hayley? Demanda Klaus.

-Tu n'aurais pas du la mettre sur leur piste. Dit Elijah. Ce sont des sang-pur.

Klaus hocha les épaules.

-Ils sont tous morts de toute façon.

Elijah détourna les yeux.

-Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas? Insista Klaus.

-Non...pas vraiment.


	4. Davina

**Merci à Jetblack et Lea Michaelson pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment très encouragent 3**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 _:** **_Davina _**

Le lieu était vide à cette heure, plongé dans l'obscurité. Un gardien de nuit avançait à travers les couloirs, sa lampe torche à la main. Les infirmières étaient dans leur appartements, les patients dormaient dans leur chambres, il était le seul à être éveillé. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Tandis qui passait par un couloir, il aperçut une ombre bouger au coin du mur.

-Hey...qui va là? Lança-t-il, sans obtenir de réponses.

Il s'avança prudemment, la main posée sur sa bombe lacrymogène. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout du couloir, une silhouette encapuchonné fendit sur lui et lui envoya un coup de coude dans le visage qui le projeta contre le mur. Avant même de pouvoir riposter, le gardien reçut un coup de pied sous le menton qui le mit au sol. Il perdit connaissance.

L'inconnu portait un sweat noir à capuche qui couvrait entièrement son visage. Ses mains étaient couvertes par des gants noirs. Il se pencha sur le corps inanimé et lui prit son trousseau de clés. Il s'avança discrètement dans le couloir désert jusqu'à arriver devant une chambre. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Une jeune fille d'à peine quinze ans, était assise sur son lit, recroquevillé sur elle même. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle tourna le regard vers le nouvel arrivant, mais celui-ci avait disparut, laissant a porte grande ouverte.

La jeune fille sorti d'un pas hésitant. Elle avait été enfermé depuis maintenant deux ans, pourquoi la libérer maintenant? Elle était arrivée dans le hall lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

-Davina!

Une infirmière était apparut derrière elle. Davina se précipita vers la porte d'entré, qui était aussi ouverte. L'infirmière leva la main en l'air et la porte se referma aussitôt.

-Comme es-tu sorti de ta chambre? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Avant que Davina ne puisse répondre, la personne en sweat surgit derrière la sorcière et l'assomma d'un simple coup derrière la nuque. Davina plaqua sa main sur sa boche pour couvrir un cris d'effroi. L'intrus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, puis disparut dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Klaus marchait dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans, plongées dans le silence et l'obscurité. Il était trois heure du matin. Il ne trouvait plus le sommeil depuis qu'il était redevenu mortel, sa paranoïa s'étant accrue avec sa vulnérabilité. Il profitait donc de ses nuits pour se promener en ville lorsque cette dernière était endormie, chose qui était assez rare.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue, il entra en collision avec une gamine qui courait dans le sens opposé.

-Oh mon dieu...je suis désolé! Dit celle-ci.

Klaus la détailla avec curiosité. Vêtue d'une simple tunique blanche, comme si elle sortait d'un d'hôpital, elle regardait autour d'elle, sans savoir où aller.

-On est perdue? Demanda Klaus avec un sourire.

-Je...

-Quel est ton nom, mon amour?

-Davina Candela.

Les yeux de Klaus s'écarquillèrent de surprise à l'entente du nom.

-Eh bien Davina...si tu es perdue, je peux t'aider à retrouver ton chemin. Proposa-t-il.

-Heu...non, merci. Je vais me débrouiller.

Méfiante, Davina fit un pas pour s'éloigner de Klaus. D'une vitesse surhumaine, celui-ci l'attira contre lui et appuya ses doigt des deux cotés de sa gorge. Elle s'évanouie dans ses bras.

* * *

Sophie fut réveillé de bon matin par ses sœurs sorcières. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et se rendit à l'asile psychiatrique de Garden District

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle devant la chambre vide.

-Quelqu'un s'est introduit ici dans la nuit pour la libérer. Expliqua la sorcière infirmière. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais on m'a eut par derrière.

-Marcel. Cracha Sophie. Cette fois-ci il va me le payer.

-Ce n'étais pas un vampire. Dit le gardien de nuit. Je crois que c'était... un humain.

Sophie regarda les deux sorciers, consternée.

-Vous vous êtes tout les deux fait battre par un simple humain?

Elle poussa un soupir puis entra dans la chambre. Elle prit une brosse à cheveux sur la table de nuit et l'emmena avec elle.

-Rassemblez des objets qui lui appartiennent et retrouvez-moi au cimetière Lafayette. Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. On a une sorcière à retrouver.

* * *

Rebekah pénétra la demeure des Mikaelson, les vêtements maculés de sang. Elijah lui n'avait aucune tâche sur son parfait costard, ce qui exaspérait sa sœur au plus au point. Après tout, ils avaient tout les deux été obligés de tuer une bande de sorcières en colère, alors comment diable faisait-il pour garder ses habilles toujours aussi propre?

-Cette andouille est mortel depuis une semaine, et j'ai l'impression que la moitié de la communauté surnaturel est déjà au courant. Se plaignit Rebekah, de mauvaise humeur. Pourtant Marcel et Sophie avait promit de ne pas ébruiter l'histoire!

-C'est Jane-Anne. Expliqua Elijah. J'ignore où elle est, mais elle doit se faire un plaisir de le crier sur tout les toits. Marcel a fait envoyé des vampires la chercher et la faire taire.

-Pourquoi cette salope s'acharne autant sur Nik'?

-Je l'ignore...Mais connaissant notre frère, il doit surement le mériter.

-Je peux utiliser votre salle de bain?

-Bien-sûr.

Il lui indiqua une salle situé à l'étage. Rebekah s'y rendit et laissa ton téléphone dans le salon. Elijah se servit un verre de sang et s'étala sur un fauteuil. Il commençait à s'assoupir lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone vint interrompre le silence qui régnait au manoir. Poussant un gémissement plaintif, Elijah saisit l'appareille entre ses mains et regarda un numéro inconnue s'afficher à l'écran.

-Allô?

-Hey...Fit une voix féminine. Est-ce que Rebekah est ici?

-Qui est à l'appareil?

-C'est Hayley. Vous savez...la fille a qui vous avez brisé tout espoir de retrouver ses parents.

-Pourquoi appelez-vous ma sœur? Demanda Elijah, méfiant.

A cet instant, Rebekah apparut à vitesse vampirique et lui prit le téléphone des mains. Elle s'éloigna pour pouvoir lui parler en privé, bien qu'elle savait qu'Elijah écouterait la conversation.

-Salut Hayley.

-Salut...J'appelais juste pour te remercier de ton aide hier.

-Ah.

-Et désolé pour la crise de larmes, c'est vraiment pas mon genre d'habitude.

-C'est rien, vraiment. Tu as quelque chose?

-A part plusieurs pages de charabia bizarre? Non, rien du tout.

-Il faut que je te laisse. Dit Rebekah en voyant le regard chargé de reproche d'Elijah posé sur elle. Bonne chance.

Elle raccrocha.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Demanda Elijah.

-Oh je t'en prie, je sais que tu as tout écouté.

-Rebekah, tu ne peux pas devenir son amie.

-Oh, et pourquoi?

-Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait aux hybrides de Klaus à Mystic Falls. Elle n'a aucune conscience, aucune loyauté, elle se sert des autres pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

-C'est vraiment de ça que tu t'inquiète? Demanda Rebekah. Ou est-ce que tu as simplement peur de sa famille?

La mâchoire d'Elijah se crispa.

-Reste en dehors de tout ça. Ordonna-t-il.

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

-Comment tu veux qu'on soit une famille si on a des secrets l'un envers l'autre? Lança Rebekah.

* * *

Au cimetière Lafayette, Sophie aligna plusieurs bougies au sol, autour d'une grande carte de la ville. Hayley se tenait derrière elle et la regardait faire en silence.

-Vous n'auriez pas put choisir un endroit un peu moins glauque comme QG? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le cimetière. Je sais pas moi...la Maison Bourbon par exemple?

-C'est un endroit stratégique. Expliqua Sophie. Ici on peut canaliser l'énergie des sorciers morts pour nous rendre plus fortes...En plus, j'ai horreur du Jazz.

Elle prit un cheveux accroché à la brosse et sorti un couteau.

-J'ai besoin de sang. Dit-elle.

-Pourquoi le mien? Demanda Hayley.

-Parce que tu vas guérir dans une minute de toute façon.

Sophie prit la main de la louve, y déposa le cheveux et l'entailla. Un filet de sang s'écoula sur la carte, puis se mit à avancer entre les rues de la nouvelle Orléans tandis que Sophie récitait une formule dans une langue ancienne.

-Ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

D'autres sorciers arrièrent au cimetière, apportant avec eux un téléphone portable, un livre et une photo représentant Davina en compagnie d'un homme plus âgé. Sophie les récupéra dans un bol et y mit le feu. En quelques instants, les objets furent réduits en cendres.

-Lorsqu'on la retrouvera, jetez-lui les cendres, ça devrait la neutraliser. Dit Sophie aux sorciers.

Sur la carte, le sang de Hayley s'était arrêté sur un point en particulier.

-Elle est ici. Dit Sophie. A Garden District.

Hayley se pencha pour voir l'emplacement indiqué par la tache rouge. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnu l'adresse.

-Mmh...On dirait que votre humain n'est pas si humain que ça finalement.

* * *

Diego trouva Marcel dans sa chambre, entrain de s'habiller. Une jeune fille morte gisait sur son lit, la gorge couverte de sang.

-Tu m'a appelé? Demanda Diego.

-J'ai besoin que tu trouve quelqu'un pour moi.

Il lui tandis une photo représentant une jeune femme.

-Qui est-ce?

-Jane Anne Deveraux. Répondit Marcel en enfilant une chemise. C'est une sorcière. Je veux que tu me la ramène, morte ou vivante...Mais de préférence morte.

Diego hocha la tête.

-Prend autant de vampires que tu veux. Continua Marcel. Mes sources l'ont aperçut à Rio, tu peux commencer par là.

Il s'approcha du cadavre de la jeune fille sur son lit et lui ferma les yeux.

* * *

Camille ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la demeure des Mikaelson. Rien que le hall était assez grand pour contenir son appartement entier.

Klaus la fit entrer dans le salon, qu'il avait décoré de plusieurs de ses peintures.

-C'est magnifique. Commenta Camille.

-J'ai eut plusieurs siècles pour me perfectionner.

Elle s'approcha de la table et regarda les dessins au crayon posé dessus.

-Qui-est-ce? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'un des croquis.

Il représentait une jeune fille blonde du XXeme siècle.

-Une fille que j'ai rencontré à Mystic Falls. Répondit Klaus. Caroline.

Elle contempla le portrait.

-Elle est jolie. Commenta-t-elle. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous?

Klaus eut un petit rire.

-Non, j'aurais aimé, mais elle ne ressentait pas la même chose.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas hypnotisé?

Klaus hocha les épaules.

-Je voulais que ce soit réel.

Camille détourna le regard du dessin pour le poser sur lui.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est réel entre nous? Demanda-t-elle.

Son ton franc directe mit Klaus mal à l'aise.

-Tu es...différente. Dit-il.

-Différente?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant ses mots.

-Tu ne juge pas les gens sur leur actions, tu essaie toujours de les comprendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de te contraindre à m'apprécier.

Elle sembla satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle reposa le dessin de Caroline sur la table et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Leur baisé devint de plus en plus torride et passionné.

-Tu devrais être jalouse plus souvent. Lui murmura Klaus.

-Oh, ce n'est qu'un début.

Elle passa les mains sous sa chemise, faisant glisser ses doigts sur son torse. Klaus l'attira contre lui d'avantage et fit glisser la bretelle de sa robe. Soudain, un cris se fit entendre dans la maison.

-C'était quoi ça? Demanda Camille.

-Rien...Répondit Klaus.

Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, mais elle arrêta son geste. Les cris se faisait de plus en plus distincts, ils venaient de la cave.

-Hey! Y'a quelqu'un! A l'aide!

Camille se dirigea vers la source du bruit d'un pas décidé, mais fut intercepté par Elijah qui lui bloqua le passage.

-Oublie ce que tu viens d'entendre, tu n'es jamais venu ici. Dit-il en enfonçant son regard dans les siens.

-Je ne suis jamais venue ici. Répéta Camille, la voix éteinte.

-Maintenant rentre chez toi.

Avec un regard vide d'automate, Camille se retourna et quitta la maison.

-Pourquoi tu l'as fais partir, j'étais à deux doigt de conclure! Se plaignit Klaus.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Dit Elijah.

-De quoi?

-Eh bien pour commencer...de la jeune fille que tu as séquestré dans notre cave!

Les lèvres de Klaus s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

-Ah...ça mon frère, c'est la clé de mon retour à l'état d'hybride.

-Comment est-elle arrivé là?

-Je l'ai kidnappé.

Elijah leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Klaus, pour l'amour du ciel..._Tu es humains_! Les humains de kidnappent pas d'autres humains!

-Oh, maintenant tu veux m'apprendre à être un citoyen modèle?

-Non, je veux t'apprendre à rester en vie, imbécile! En plus, c'est une enfant!

-Une adolescente. Précisa Klaus. Et pas n'importe laquelle: Davina Candela. Tu te souviens des Candela n'est-ce pas?

Elijah hocha les épaules.

-Oui, et alors? Ils ne dirigent plus la ville depuis un demi siècle maintenant, et leurs descendants ont été privés de leur pouvoirs.

-Ils n'ont pas put priver Davina. Elle est beaucoup trop forte. Dit Klaus. Je suis un loup-garou, la transformation en vampire standard me tuerais. Mais je peux redevenir un originel avec la magie. Il me faut juste une sorcière assez puissante.

Elijah réfléchis à la situation. Il n'avait jamais envisager de rendre à Klaus son immortalité, mais ça lui semblait être la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Davina voudras t'aider? Demanda-t-il.

-Je l'ai kidnappé et enfermé dans ma cave, Elijah. Tu penses vraiment que son avis m'intéresse?

Elijah s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque une douleur fulgurante leur transperça le corps. Ils tombèrent tout les deux à genoux, tandis que plusieurs sorcières et sorciers faisait irruption dans leur salon.

-Où est-elle? Dit Sophie Deveraux.

-Où est qui? Demanda Klaus d'un ton innocent.

Elle lança un regard à ses camarades et la douleur s'intensifia, le faisant hurler. Elijah réussit à se déplacer rapidement et apparut derrière l'une des sorcières. Il tourna son bras autour de son cou, menaçant de le briser à n'importe qu'elle moment.

-Plus un geste ! Lança-t-il. Ou elle meurt.

-Oh, c'est drôle. Dit Sophie

Klaus hurla à nouveau et se tordit au sol.

-J'allais dire la même chose à propos de lui.

Elijah et Sophie se défièrent un moment du regard.

-Très bien. Céda Elijah. Que voulez-vous ?

-On sait que Davina est ici. Rendez-la nous.

-Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser.

Sophie poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ecoutez, peut importe ce que vous voulez d'elle, elle ne peut pas vous aider. Elle est instable et elle ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs, c'est une bombe à retardement.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Demanda Elijah.

-Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de l'ouragan de Katerina. Dit Sophie. Eh bien, ce n'était pas un ouragan ordinaire.

-C'est ridicule ! Ria Klaus. Une sorcière à elle seule ne peut pas faire ça !

Elijah libéra la sorcière de son emprise.

-Elle est dans la cave. Dit-il.

-Quoi ?! S'indigna Klaus.

Sophie se dirigea vers le sous-sol, accompagnée de ses acolytes. Davina était effectivement dans la cave. Elle avait repris connaissance et de nouveaux vêtements lui avait été apportés. Lorsqu'elle vit Sophie arriver, elle recula de plusieurs pas.

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Cria-t-elle.

-Davina, calme toi. Dit Sophie en levant la main vers elle.

Les sorciers l'encerclèrent tandis que Sophie tirait de sa poche le récipient contenant les cendres. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'utiliser, l'objet lui explosa dans les mains. La lampe à néon qui illuminait la pièce se mit à clignoter.

-Et merde ! Lâcha-t-elle.

-Vous voulez m'enfermer à nouveau. Dit Davina.

-C'est pour ton propre bien Davina. Répondit Sophie en faisant un pas vers elle.

-J'ai dis, _ne vous approchez pas de moi !_

Son cris fut accompagné d'une puissante onde de choc qui projeta les sept sorciers présents contre les murs de la cave, les assommant du premier coup, tandis que le sol en pierre prenait feu sous ses pieds. Davina recula d'un pas, surprise par ses propres pouvoirs.

Alertés par le bruit et l'odeur, les deux frères descendirent à la cave. Les feu toucha Elijah dès qu'il eut posé les pieds au sol, l'enflammant comme une torche humaine.

-Merde ! Cria Klaus.

Il fit un saut de deux mètres au dessus des flammes et réussit à atteindre l'extincteur. Tandis qu'il éteignait le brasier, Davina en profita pour s'enfuir de la maison.

* * *

Camille traversait Garden District dans sa vielle coccinelle lorsqu'elle vit Davina courir dans la rue et lui faire des signes. Elle s'arrêta à son niveau et baissa la vitre.

-Est-ce que tout va bien. Demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète de l'état de la jeune fille.

-Heu…oui…oui. Vous pouvez me déposer quelque part. Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, monte.

Davina pénétra le véhicule et jeta un regard inquiet derrière elle.

-Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? Demanda Camille.

-N'importe où, du moment que c'est loin d'ici.

* * *

Sophie venait à peine de se réveiller. Elle avait une coupure au front d'où s'échappait un filet de sang. Elijah lui proposa de boire de son poignet.

-Non merci. Refusa-t-elle sèchement. Il faut retrouver Davina et la remettre dans l'asile, ses pouvoirs n'ont aucun effet là-bas.

-Vous voulez enfermer une enfant dans un asile et c'est moi qui passe pour un monstre. Dit Klaus.

Sophie le fusilla du regard.

-Comment vous êtes parvenus à entrer ? Demanda-t-elle. D'ailleurs, d'où saviez-vous qu'elle se trouvait là-bas?

-Je n'en ai pas eut besoin, je l'ai trouvé dans la rue. Elle a dut se libérer toute seule.

-Non, quelqu'un l'a aidé à sortir. Insista Sophie.

Elle échangea un regard avec Elijah.

-Ça veut dire que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à la vouloir. Conclut celui-ci.

* * *

La voiture de Camille quitta la Nouvelle Orléans et s'arrêta devant un motel au bord de la route. Davina lui avait demandé de ne pas lui poser de question durant le trajet et elle avait respecté ça.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne préfère pas dormir chez moi ce soir ? Demanda Camille. Tu sais, j'ai une chambre d'amis…

-Non. Coupa Davina. Merci mais….je veux rester le plus loin possible de la Nouvelle Orléans.

-D'accord…

Camille lui tandis une liasse de billets de banque et la déposa devant le motel. Elle attendit de la voir entrer dans l'établissement pour redémarrer. Mais elle ne retourna pas en Nouvelle Orléans. Après avoir jeté un regard à son rétroviseur, elle continua à rouler jusqu'à arriver à Biloxi.

Elle se gara au bord d'un trottoir et entra dans un modeste café. Un homme assis seul au fond lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre.

-Mlle Jordan. Salua-t-il.

Camille s'assit en face de lui et lança un regard autour d'elle.

-J'ai fais tout ce que vous m'avez demandé. Dit-elle. J'ai sorti Davina de cet hôpital.

-Sans difficultés ? Demanda l'homme.

-Un gardien et une infirmière, mais ils ne m'ont pas causés de problèmes.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a prit si longtemps ?

-Il y a eut des…complications. Klaus l'a trouvé.

Elle lui relata la conversation qu'elle avait surpris entre Klaus et Elijah, lorsqu'ils croyaient l'avoir hypnotisé.

-J'ai du partir quand Sophie a débarqué. Dit-elle. Mais Davina a réussit à s'enfuir.

-Où est-elle maintenant ?

-Je l'ai déposé dans un motel sur la route entre la Nouvelle Orléans et Biloxi.

L'homme hocha doucement la tête.

-Merci Mlle Jordan. Je vous contacterais si j'ai encore besoin de vous.

Camille se pencha vers lui et lui murmura:

-Cette plante que vous m'avez donné….je n'en ai presque plus.

L'homme sorti un bouquet de verveine et le posa sur la table. Camille s'empressa de la fourrer dans son sac.

-Faites attention Mlle Jordan, si vous en prenez trop, les originaux le remarqueront.

Camille hocha rapidement la tête. Elle attendit cinq minutes après le départ de l'homme, puis quitta le café, remonta dans sa voiture et retourna en Nouvelle Orléans.


	5. The Thirteenth

**Voici le chapitre 5! Désolé pour le retard. **

**Merci énormément à Jet Black, Lea Michaelson, Eliana et Guest pour vos review. Je suis ravi que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_: **_The Thirteenth_**

Davina était liée par les poignets et les chevilles à une table de pierre. Elle était terrifié, se débattait dans tout les sens pour essayer de se libérer. Des personnes l'entouraient, vêtes de longue robes à capuches qui couvraient leurs corps et leurs visages. Ils psalmodiaient à l'unissant des incantations dans une langue étrange. C'était un cauchemars, elle le savait, elle devait se réveiller...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, sa chambre était éclairé par une lueur orange et une odeur de brûlé se faisait sentir. Elle se releva et constata que sa chambre était en feu. Elle avait mit le feu à sa chambre sans même sans rendre compte.

-Oh non!

Davina ferma les yeux et essaya d'éteindre l'incendie, mais celui-ci ne fit que s'intensifier. Elle réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte et quitta sa chambre, mais l'escalier qui menait au hall était entièrement bloqué. Elle était coincé.

-Au secours! Cria-t-elle. A l'aide!

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Le feu se faisait de plus en plus puissant, le plafond au dessus d'elle commençait à s'écrouler, la fumée la faisait suffoquer. Sa vision commençait à flancher lorsque deux silhouettes apparurent dans le hall. Elles se dirigèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle perdait connaissance et la traînèrent hors du bâtiment. Puis elles disparurent qu'elle ne se réveille.

* * *

L'aube commençait à apparaître sur le cimetière Lafayette. Sophie était assise à genoux devant un arbre, une bougie à la main. Elle récitait une formule à voix basse tandis qu'Elijah et Klaus se tenaient debout derrière elle.

-Ça ne marche pas! S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle souffla la bougie et se releva.

-J'ai essayé touts les sorts de localisation que je connais, aucun n'a marché. C'est comme si quelque chose bloquait ma magie.

-Bonnie l'aurait trouvé. Grommela Klaus dans sa barbe. Aussi agaçante fut-elle, elle avait au moins le mérite d'être efficace.

Sophie croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard.

-J'arriverais peut-être à de meilleurs résultats si vous arrêtiez de râler tout les quart d'heurs. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappelez que tout ça serait réglé à l'heure qui l'est si vous ne l'aviez pas enfermé dans votre cave.

-Je n'aurais pas eut besoin de le faire si votre sœur n'essayaient pas de me tuer.

-Oh, et je peux la comprendre.

Klaus s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Elijah s'interposa.

-Ça ne nous avance à rien. Coupa-t-il. Sophie, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire à propos de Davina?

La sorcière se mit à avancer à travers le cimetière, les deux vampires sur ses talons.

-Je suppose que vous connaissez les Candela. Commença-t-elle.

Klaus hocha la tête.

-J'ai connu Iris Candela à Haiti. Puis je me suis battu contre sa fille, Charlotte, et son petit-fils Kieran pour prendre le contrôle de la ville. Pourquoi?

-Ils ont trouvé...un sort, un moyen de devenir plus forts de génération en génération. Il y a une prophétie qui dit que la treizième sorcière de leur ligné à partir d'Iris serait la plus puissante de tous, le but ultime. Davina est la treizième sorcière.

-Mais les Candela ne dirigent plus la ville maintenant. Fit remarquer Elijah.

-Non, le pouvoir leur est monté à la tête, ils sont devenus incontrôlables. Les vampires et les sorcières se sont mis d'accord pour les priver de leur magie et les exiler. Mais si on en croit la prophétie, l'arrivé de la treizième sorcière marquera leur retour au pouvoir.

-Donc vous pensez que c'est eux qui ont engagé l'humain pour libérer Davina?

Sophie hocha la tête.

-Ils sont revenus.

* * *

Diego était arrivé à Rio tôt ce matin, accompagné de quatre autres vampires. Ils passèrent la matinée à parcourir la ville à vitesse vampirique, hypnotisant les habitants pour obtenir des informations sur leur cible. Ils ne la retrouvèrent qu'aux environs de quatorze-heure. Jane-Anne sortait d'une boutique, les mains pleines de sacs, des lunettes de soleil lui couvrant les yeux.

-Pourquoi on n'attaque pas maintenant? Demanda Vincent.

-Trop de monde. Expliqua Diego. On doit se faire discret, on n'est plus en Nouvelle Orléans.

Ils la filèrent donc pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant une opportunité. Elle s'arrêta devant une modeste maison et y pénétra. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, une voiture noire l'attendait au bord du trottoir. Après avoir jeté quelques regards autour d'elle, elle monta du coté passager et le conducteur démarra.

-Vous deux, dit Diego, vous allez suivre cette voiture. Vicent et moi, on va essayer d'entrer dans cette maison.

Les deux vampires désignés disparurent en un clin d'œil. Diego et Vincent entrèrent dans la maison et purent facilement franchir le seuil de la porte sans difficultés. Apparemment Jane-Anne n'était pas la propriétaire des lieux.

La plupart des pièces étaient plongées dans la pénombre. Plusieurs photographies étaient placardés sur les murs.

-C'est Katherine Pierce. Dit Diego en indiquant l'une des photos.

-Jane-Anne la suivait depuis longtemps.

Vincent prit une pile de feuilles sur la table de nuit.

-Des recherches sur le remède. Elle a été occupé ses derniers temps.

-Ça doit être bien pratique de pouvoir être dans deux endroits à la fois. Fit remarquer Diego.

-Tu n'imagine même pas. Dit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent que la sorcière se trouvait avec eux dans la pièce, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

* * *

Davina était arrivé à Biloxi en faisant du stop. Elle tenait dans sa main le registre des clients du motel qu'elle avait réussit à récupérer, espérant y trouver le nom de la personne qui l'avait sauvé cette nuit. Elle pénétra dans un fast-food et s'y attabla. Tandis qu'elle parcourais le grand volume des yeux, son attention fut attiré par la télévision accroché au mur. Le journal télévisé parlait d'un incendie qui avait causé cinq morts et deux blessés dans un motel. La caméras fit un gros plan sur les corps que l'on évacuait en civière.

Davina éclata en sanglots.

* * *

-Vous voulez que je fasse quoi?! S'indigna Camille.

Elle était assise seule à une table de restaurant lorsque Il l'avait appelé.

-Je vous croyait déterminée. Dit-il.

-Je ne peux pas lui faire ça!

A cet instant, elle vit Klaus pénétrer dans le restaurant et se diriger vers sa table.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Coupa-t-elle avant de raccrocher rapidement.

-Hey. Dit Klaus en prenant place à ses cotés. Désolé, je suis en retard.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Camille.

-Oh, oui. J'avais...une petite affaire à régler.

Il préférait ne pas lui parler de Davina. Elle risquait de mal prendre le fait qu'il ait kidnappé et séquestré une gamine. Son attention fut attiré par le téléphone de Camille posé sur la table. Son fond d'écran la représentait en compagnie d'une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle.

-Qui-est-ce? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Ma sœur, Claire. Répondit Camille. Elle...elle vit en France avec mes parents.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

Elle eut un sourire nostalgique.

-Ne te fie pas à la photo, on passait notre temps à se chamailler. Maintenant il y a tout un océan qui nous sépare.

-Elle te manque? Demanda Klaus.

Le regard de Camille se perdit dans le vide un instant.

-Oui. Répondit-elle. Beaucoup.

* * *

Sophie poussa la porte de la Maison Bourbon et y pénétra. Les humains ne remarquèrent pas son entrée, mais les vampires tournèrent tous leur regards vers elle, la fixant avec étonnement. Elle s'avança à travers la pièce la tête haute, sans leur prêter attention.

-Tiens tiens! Lança Marcel en apparaissant derrière elle. Sophie Deveraux qui entre dans mon bar! Que me vaux l'honneur?

-Il faut qu'on parle...seuls.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers un salon privé.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il.

-Davina Candela s'est enfuie. Dit Sophie. On n'a aucune idée d'où elle est.

-Et tu ne peux pas la retrouver avec un de tes tours de magie?

-J'ai essayé, mais je me suis heurté à un mur.

-Et pourquoi tu viens me le dire à moi?

-Tu possède la ville, tu as le bras plus long que le mien.

Marcel eut un léger sourire.

-Donc tu as besoin de moi.

-Tu va m'aider ou non?

-Dis-le.

-Je préfère encore me faire écraser par un bulldozer.

-Je peux arranger ça, mais d'abords je veux l'entendre.

Sophie leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide. Céda-t-elle.

Le sourire de Marcel s'élargie.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

* * *

Davina était assise sur le banc publique d'un parc, affamée, perdue, seule. Un journal était posé à coté d'elle. L'incendie du motel en faisait la une, lui rappelant ce qu'elle avait fait, comme une accusation écrite. Elle ne supportait pas de la voir. Elle la prit entre ses mains, la déchira rageusement avant de jeter les morceaux dans une poubelle. Deux vielles dames lui lancèrent un regard outré. Leurs yeux posées sur elle décuplèrent sa colère et sa frustration et la poubelle à coté d'elle explosa, éparpillant déchets et morceau de plastique sur le sol. Les deux vielles s'enfuirent rapidement, la laissant seule. Elle sentait que les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Dit-elle d'un ton doux.

Davina se retourna pour découvrir une jeune femme à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Maman...

Elle fit un pas en arrière, horrifié, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Catelyn Candela se tenait devant elle, après plus de deux ans.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi. Dit Davina.

-Je suis là pour t'aider.

-C'est vous qui avez mis cette...chose en moi.

-Tes pouvoirs étaient déjà là, Davina. Nous les avons juste réveillé. Tu est la treizième sorcière.

-Je n'ai jamais voulut l'être!

Catelyn lui sourit et lui tandis la main.

-Viens avec moi, ma chérie. Ton père t'attend.

Soudain, de gros nuages menaçants apparurent dans le ciel, assombrissant la ville. Le vent se mit à souffler et le tonnerre gronda férocement.

-Va-t-en. Articula Davina.

* * *

Klaus retrouva Elijah dans sa bibliothèque, plongé dans un livre.

-Hey. Dit-il. Du nouveau sur Davina?

Elijah referma son livre, exaspéré.

-Niklaus, tu m'as posé la question il y très exactement une demi-heure, et je t'ai dis que si on avait du nouveau, je te tiendrais au courant.

-Oh...d'accord.

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsque Elijah l'intercepta.

-Pourquoi tu t'y intéresse autant? Demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

-La petite est dangereuse, et elle est dehors par ma faute, alors je me sens concerné.

-N'importe quoi, tu veux encore l'utiliser pour ton sort!

Klaus détourna le regard, irrité de s'être fait démasqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas au juste dans: elle est incontrôlable!

-Tu te souviens d'Hilda, la jument de notre père? Demanda Klaus. Tout le monde la disait incontrôlable, et pourtant je suis arrivé à la dresser. Je dresserais Davina aussi s'il le faut.

-Même si pour ça tu dois mettre en danger toute la ville?

Klaus fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Hum...Oui.

Elijah poussa un soupir.

-Et si je te trouvais une autre sorcière?

Klaus se retourna.

-Je ne veux pas d'une sorcière, je veux La sorcière.

-Très bien, je te trouverais La sorcière. Je t'aiderais même à redevenir l'hybride originel.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Tu vois, j'ai d'autres ambitions que de te sauver la vie deux fois par jours pour les 50 ans à venir.

-Alors on a un accord?

-On a un accord.

Les deux frère s'approchèrent et se serrèrent la main.

* * *

Catelyn retourna dans sa maison à Biloxi. Un homme l'attendait dans le living room.

-Alors, elle a accepté? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

-Pas encore. Répondit Catelyn.

-Tu as dis qu'elle viendrais vers nous, qu'elle serait perdue...

-Chut. Dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Patience Daniel. Je t'ai promis qu'on reprendrait la Nouvelle Orléans, et on le fera. Davina nous rejoindra bientôt. Nous sommes ses parents, sa dernière famille.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Camille venait d'enter dans la pièce.

-Asseyez-vous, Camille. Dit Daniel. Je peux vous appelez Camille, n'est-ce pas?

-Vous venez de le faire. Dit-elle en prenant place sur un fauteuil.

Catelyn alluma une cigarette et tendis le paquet à Camille.

-Vous fumez?

-D'habitude non, mais là j'en ai bien besoin.

Elle prit une cigarette et tira une bouffé.

-Vous avez réfléchis à notre offre? Demanda Daniel.

-Oui, et... j'accepte, je vais le faire.

-Parfait!

-Mais d'abord, je veux que vous me garantissez que vous allez retrouvez ma sœur.

Les Candela échangèrent un sourire satisfait.

-Vous avez ma parole. Dit Daniel.


	6. Pretty Little Liars

**Encore merci à tous et à toutes pour vos review. **

**Guest: Pour le Klamille. Je comprend pourquoi ça ne te tente pas. Moi non plus je n'ai pas très envie de Camille en Mary Sue. J'essaie plutôt d'en faire un personnage avec une part d'ombre, et de lui écrire une relation compliqué avec Klaus. Tu me diras ce que t'en pense ;)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 6: Pretty Little Liar_****_s_**

Hayley avait été engagée comme serveuse au Bridge Lounge afin de pouvoir rester plus longtemps en Nouvelle Orléans. Elle avait pensé que sa quête serait beaucoup plus simple que ça, mais les vampires c'étaient mis sur son chemin et elle n'avait plus rien, excepté cette étrange cahier de symboles.  
Elle s'écroula sur un banc, pensant avoir un moment de répit, lorsque Camille l'a rappela à l'ordre.  
-Hayley, il y a d'autres tables qui attendent d'être servis!  
-Raaah!  
Elle se leva et alla prendre la commande d'une jeune femme à la peau noire. Elle l'avait déjà aperçut au cimetière Lafayette en compagnie de Sophie. C'était une jeune sorcière appelé Sabine.  
-Salut! Dit Hayley. Qu'est-ce que je te sers?  
Sabine l'observa un moment.  
-C'est toi la jeune louve que Sophie a repêché? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton directe.  
-Hum...Oui.  
-Désolé pour tes parents. Dit-elle.  
Hayley la détailla, étonnée.  
-Comment tu sais...?  
-Les sorcières n'ont pas de secrets entres elles... Tu sais, je pense que Marcel a peur de toi...et de ta famille.  
-Et comment tu sais ça?  
Sabine eut un sourire malicieux.  
-Les vampires sont de vraies parlottes après quelques verres.  
Hayley prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.  
Sabine jeta des regards furtifs autour d'elle.  
-Ecoute, je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes...  
-Ça restera entre nous. Promit aussitôt Hayley.  
-J'ai entendu dire que Marcel se serait tournés vers une agences de détectives privés pour traquer un vieux clan de Loup-Garous. Ça pourrait être une coïncidence mais... Ils ont engagés Le Traqueur.  
Un silence tendu plana entre les deux femmes.  
-Qui est-ce? Demanda Hayley.  
-Un chasseur de prime, une vraie légende.  
Hayley prit un moment pour assimiler ses informations. Des membres de sa famille étaient encore en vie, et ils étaient en danger, traqués par Marcel.  
-Si mes parents sont vivants, ils sont forcement avec eux. Pensa-t-elle à haute voix.  
Elle retourna son attention sur la sorcière.  
-Cette agence de détective...tu connais leur adresse?  
Sabine hocha la tête et Hayley se leva aussitôt de sa chaise.  
-Si tu croise Sophie, dit lui que j'ai pris ma journée.

* * *

Marcel visualisait sur le petit écran les vidéos des caméras de surveillance placés à Garden District la nuit où Davina s'était enfuie. Cette dernière était la seule personne que l'on voyait apparaître devant l'asile. Elle quittait les lieux à 3h du matin, seule. Aucun humain n'entrait, aucun humain ne sortait.  
-Tu pense que les vidéos ont été truqués? Demanda Thierry.  
-Sans l'ombre d'un putain de doute. Répondit Marcel.  
-Alors on a rien.  
-Chut!  
Marcel se concentra sur le petit écran en face de lui, le visage crispé de concentration, recombinant la bande, encore et encore.  
-J'ai trouvé! Cria-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.  
Thierry se pencha sur l'écran tandis que Marcel faisait passer la bande dès le début.  
-Compte les voitures. Ordonna-t-il.  
-Six?  
-Et maintenant? Demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt un coin de l'écran.  
En effet, une vielle petite coccinelle était apparut parmi les autres véhicules. Puis, quelques secondes après le départ de Davina, disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venu  
-On ne voit pas sa plaque d'immatriculation. Dit Thierry.  
-Mais ça diminue le champ de recherches.  
-On doit chercher un humain avec une coccinelle, il doit y en avoir des centaines en Nouvelle Orléans.  
-Alors il faudrait se mettre au travail dès maintenant. Dit Marcel, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
Il se tourna les yeux vers l'écran, satisfait de sa découverte, puis reporta son attention sur son bras droit.  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore là? J'ai dis au travail!

* * *

Camille était au téléphone avec Klaus tandis qu'elle s'approchait du manoir des Mikaelson.  
-Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas passer au bar? Demanda-t-elle.  
-J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai... une petite affaire à Biloxi...  
-D'accord, pas de problème. Dit Camille. On se voit demain alors.  
Elle raccrocha devant la porte du manoir, récupéra la clé caché sous le pot de fleures et pénétra à l'intérieur. Le grand manoir était entièrement silencieux, seul le bruit des hauts talons de Camille contre le sol se faisait entendre. Elle savait que Klaus était allé voir une ancienne connaissance à Biloxi, et que Elijah se trouvait au bar de Sophie. Elle était donc sûre d'avoir la maison pour elle toute seule...  
Elle monta au grenier et ouvrit un vieux coffre en bois couvert de poussière. Elle plongea la main parmi les antiquités qu'il contenait et en sorti quatre longues dagues en argents qu'elle fourra dans son sac.  
Elle quitta ensuite le grenier en prenant soin de laisser l'endroit comme elle l'avait trouvé. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant le retour des Originels.

* * *

Klaus raccrocha et remonta dans la décapotable rouge de sa sœur.  
-Quand Elijah m'a demandé de l'aider, il n'avait pas précisé que ça incluait être son chauffeur personnel. Se plaignit Rebekah.  
-Cette personne a Biloxi peut nous aider à retrouver Davina. Rappela Klaus. Et comme je ne peux plus l'obliger à m'obéir depuis que tu as eut la bonne idée de me rendre mortel, je suis bien obligé de te supporter pendant tout le voyage.  
-Et où est passé Elijah d'ailleurs? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas t'accompagner lui même?  
-Il a autre chose à faire. Répondit simplement Klaus.  
N'ayant plus aucune confiance en sa jeune sœur, Klaus avait décidé de ne pas la mettre au courant de ses plans pour redevenir un hybride.  
Rebekah démarra la voiture et s'éloigna de la ville.  
-Au fait, c'est qui Camille?  
-Tu veux vraiment le savoir?  
-Pas vraiment, non.  
-Alors continue de conduire.

* * *

Sophie était dans sa cuisine, préparant son fameux gombo, lorsqu'elle entendit un courant d'air derrière elle, la prévenant de l'arrivé d'un vampire dans son bar. Elijah venait d'apparaître au milieu de la pièce, les mains dans les poches.  
-Bonjour. La salua-t-il.  
-Il faut vraiment que je lance un sort de protection contre les vampires. Dit Sophie.  
Il ignora son accueille peu chaleureux.  
-Je suis venu vous proposer un marché. Dit-il.  
-Si ça n'a rien à voir avec le retour des Candela...vous connaissez la sortie.  
Elle lui tourna le dos pour se concentrer sur son Gambo, mais Elijah ne bougea pas.  
-Klaus ne va pas lâcher Davina. Dit-il. Il est déterminé à retrouver son ancien statut.  
-Si Klaus nous complique les choses, on s'en débarrassera.  
-Dans ce cas vous aurez à faire à moi.  
Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard de défis. Ce regard qui avait le don de piquer Elijah dans son amour propre, de le faire se sentir inférieur.  
-Vous voulez vraiment jouer à ça avec moi? Demanda Sophie  
Il senti son sang froid le quitter. A cet instant, Sabine pénétra dans la cuisine.  
-Sophie, Hayley ma demandé de te dire que...  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Elijah était apparut derrière elle et serrait sa main contre sa gorge. Ses pieds se soulevèrent du sol tandis que le visage de l'Originel se transformait sous ses yeux.  
-Je pourrais la tuer rien qu'en serrant un peu plus les doigts. Dit-il. Je pourrais ensuite continuer avec le reste des sorcières de la ville, puis avec la louve...  
Sophie garda son calme.  
-Lâchez-là. Ordonna-t-elle.  
Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son bras droit.  
-Elijah...Lâchez-là. Dit-elle calmement.  
Après un moment, celui-ci laissa tomber sa victime et se tourna vers Sophie. Son visage reprit forme humaine.  
-Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai perdue mon sang-froid. Dit-il.  
-Sabine, laisse nous un moment, tu veux?  
La jeune fille quitta la cuisine en lançant des regards furtifs derrière elle.  
-Vous n'avez pas besoin de tuer mon frère. Dit Elijah. Vous pouvez simplement lui donner ce qu'il veut.  
-Vous voulez que je brise les lois de la nature pour transformer votre psychopathe de frère en une abomination invincible?  
-En gros...Oui, c'est ça.  
-Et pourquoi je ferais ça? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?  
-Vous pourriez devenir plus puissante.  
Sophie fronça les sourcils, intriguée.  
-Vous voyez, notre mère a toujours été doué en magie. Mais elle n'a atteint son apogée qu'après nous avoir transformé en vampire. Le sort d'immortalité a libéré en elle des pouvoirs qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Elle était devenue une Sorcière Originelle.  
-Donc vous dites que, si je lance ce sort, je deviendrais plus forte?  
-Sophie la Sorcière Originelle. Dit Elijah avec un sourire. Imaginez tout ce que vous pourrez accomplir après ça.  
Il sorti de la poche de sa veste une vielle feuille jaunie par le temps.  
-C'est une page d'un des grimoires d'Esther. Dit-il en la lui tendant. Considérez cela comme une avance. Vous pourriez avoir tout les grimoires après avoir lancé le sort.  
Le regard de Sophie s'attarda sur la page, fasciné. Elijah referma un bouton de sa veste, la salua brièvement et disparut.  
-Sophie la Sorcière Originelle. Répéta-t-elle pour elle même, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.  
Marcel avait été appelé d'urgence à la Maison Bourbon. Une jeune vampire le conduit à l'arrière du bar, dans une petite pièce plongée dans la pénombre.  
-C'est quoi ce bordel? Lâcha-t-il après avoir franchis la porte.  
La pièce était occupé par trois grands cercueils en bois, verrouillés par des cadenas.  
-C'était là lorsque j'ai ouvert le bar ce matin. Dit la vampire. Je n'y ai pas touché.  
Marcel s'approcha d'un des cercueils, brisa le cadenas et leva le couvercle. Diego y était allongé, les bras en croix sur la poitrine, les yeux clos. Dès que les rayons du soleil touchèrent son visage, il se leva avec un cris de douleur et alla se réfugier à l'ombre. La bague offerte par Marcel lui avait été enlevé.  
-Diego... Dit Marcel en s'approchant du jeune vampire recroquevillé dans son coin.  
Il se pencha et prit son visage entre ses mains.  
-Diego, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-Ils...Ils sont tous morts.

* * *

Hayley gara sa voiture sur le parking de Huntley&Associés, l'agence de détectives privés. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et monta au cinquième étage. Une secrétaire l'accueillit avant d'aller prévenir son employeur.  
-Mr Huntley, une jeune femme souhaite vous voir.  
-Faites la entrer, Martha.  
Hayley s'avança dans le vaste bureau et serra la main que Huntley lui tendait. Aussitôt son flaire de loup-garou senti l'odeur des vampires que cet humain avait côtoyé.  
-Kate Pierce. Dit-elle. Enchanté.  
-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Miss Pierce? Demanda-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir.  
Hayley prit place sur le fauteuil et croisa les jambes.  
-J'ai besoin que vous trouviez certaines personnes pour moi. Dit-elle. Des personnes...assez spéciales.  
-Que voulez-vous dire par spéciales?  
-Je veux dire...pas humaines.  
Huntley l'écouta, intrigué.  
-Des Loups-Garous.  
Elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper.  
-Quel est votre nom déjà? Demanda-t-il.  
Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Avait-elle été démasqué?  
-Kate Pierce. Répéta-t-elle.  
-Miss Pierce, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parler. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai plus important.  
Hayley jura intérieurement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa stratégie fonctionne, elle allait devoir passer au plan B. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se mit à marcher librement dans le bureau, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la collection de balles de Basket de Huntley.  
-C'est une sacré collection que vous avez là. Dit-elle en passant derrière lui.  
-Merci. Répondit celui-ci d'un regard froid, sans daigner la regarder. Maintenant je vais vous demander de partir...  
Sans crier gare, Hayley lui attrapa l'arrière de la tête et cogna violemment son front contre le bureau en bois. Huntley poussa un cris de douleur, mais la louve l'ignora et continua de cogner jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa tempe.  
Hayley prit soin de fermer la porte, avant de commencer à fouiller dans le bureau de Huntley. Elle trouve son ordinateur personnel, mais il était protégé par un mot de passe. Elle lui fouilla ensuite les poches et y trouva son Black Berry.  
-Bingo! Lança-t-elle.  
Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent derrière la porte et la voix de Martha se fit entendre.  
-Mr Huntley? Est-ce que tout va bien.  
Hayley ouvrit précipitamment la fenêtre et calcula la distance qui la séparait du sol. Puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, sauta sur un camion qui traversait la rue.

* * *

Elijah arriva à la Maison Bourbon, là où Marcel l'attendait, la mine grave.  
-J'ai reçu ton message. Dit l'originel. Il y a un problème?  
Marcel hocha la tête.  
-C'est à propos des Loups-Garous. Dit-il.  
-Hayley continue de creuser?  
-Elle n'as jamais arrêté. Répondit Marcel.  
Il s'avança vers l'arrière du bar, Elijah sur ses talons.  
-Je ne peux pas envoyer un de mes hommes la tuer sans déclencher une guerre avec les sorcières. Continua-t-il. Mais toi tu connais surement des gens qui pourraient s'en charger discrètement.  
Elijah garda le silence.  
-Mais tu ne feras rien, parce que tu te sens trop coupable de ce qui est arrivé il y a 200 ans.  
-Je pensais que cette histoire était derrière nous.  
Marcel se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.  
-Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour l'éternité. Dit-il. On était en guerre, c'était eux où nous.  
Il s'écarta et continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre la chambre aux cercueils.  
-Enfin bref, dans l'immédiat, notre problème n'est pas avec Hayley...mais avec Jane-Anne.  
-Elle cherche les sangs-purs aussi?  
-Elle a fait plus que les chercher...  
Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers l'un des cercueils posés dans la pièce.  
-Elle les a trouvé.  
Il ouvrit le cercueil devant les yeux horrifiés d'Elijah. A l'intérieur avait été posés le corps démembré d'un vampire. Sa peau était entièrement desséché et son visage, séparé du reste des membres, était figé dans une expression de terreur.  
-Diego a dit qu'elle a reçu de l'aide d'un ami loup-garou. Continua Marcel. Il avait une marque de naissance sur son bras...  
-Un croissant de lune?  
Marcel hocha la tête.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence  
-Moi non plus.. Dit Elijah. Comment va Diego?  
-Mal, c'est le seul survivant. Vincent a...disparut.  
Elijah retourna son attention sur les membres détachés dans le cercueil lorsque Rebekah fit irruption dans la pièce. Aussitôt Marcel se précipita sur le cercueil pour le refermer.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda Rebekah.  
-Tu ne frappe donc jamais avant d'entrer? S'énerva Elijah.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Marcel.  
-Tu parle d'un accueil. Dit Rebekah. Klaus voulait juste que je vous tienne au courant sur l'affaire Davina. On a retrouvé une vielle connaissance là-bas, elle devrait garder un œil sur la petite.  
Elijah hocha la tête.  
-Je devrais aller rejoindre Niklaus. Dit-il avant de sortir, laissant Marcel et Rebekah seuls.  
Rebekah croisa les bras et fixa le vampire d'un regard froid.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces cercueils? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on met en général dans un cercueil? Répondit Marcel. Des cadavres.  
-Les cadavres de qui?  
-De gens morts.  
Il appela ses hommes pour porter les boites avant de quitter la pièce aussi.

* * *

Davina était arrivé devant une vielle maison en ruine à l'extérieur de Biloxi. Là-bas vivais la seule personne capable de l'aider. C'était une vielle vampire centenaire appelé Charlotte. Davina l'avait rencontré il y deux ans, lorsqu'elle elle s'était enfuie du foyer familial. Charlotte lui était tout de suite apparut comme une vielle folle solitaire, mais elle était gentille avec elle et l'avait accueillie. Elle lui parlait souvent de son "amant", un certain Damon qui lui avait demandé de l'attendre en comptant chaque brique de la Nouvelle Orléans. Davina s'était toujours demandé si ce Damon existait vraiment où s'il n'était qu'un autre délire de la vampire.  
Davina s'approcha de la porte d'un pas hésitant et frappa trois fois. Charlotte apparut sur le seuil, surprise.  
-Davina, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-Je...Je voulais juste passer prendre de tes nouvelles. Dit-elle. Je peux entrer?  
-Oui, viens. Dit Charlotte avec un sourire chaleureux. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux.  
Davina pénétra à l'intérieur.  
-Ça n'a pas changé ici. Dit-elle en faisant passer ses yeux sur les pièces plongés dans la pénombres et couvertes de poussière. Un forte odeur d'humidité lui agressa les narines.  
-Davina...Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda Charlotte, inquiète.  
La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle repensa aux deux dernières années où elle avait été enfermé, au séjour chez les Originels, à l'incendie du motel, au retour de sa mère...  
-Oui! Oui, tout va bien. Menti-t-elle.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, colorant le ciel de violet et plongeant le cimetière dans une semi-obscurité. Hayley se tenait devant les pierres de ses parents. C'était la première piste qu'elle avait trouvé sur eux, une simple adresse donné par le Professeur Shane, là où tout avait commencé pour elle. C'est là qu'elle avait connu pour la première fois son nom de famille.  
"Hayley Marshal" Avait-elle répété à plusieurs reprises.  
Aujourd'hui, les réponses à ses questions lui semblaient si proche, mais pourtant inaccessible. Elle sorti le Black-Berry de sa poche et parcourut le répertoire des yeux. Le numéro du Traqueur était là, à porté de main. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle appuya sur la touche d'appel et porta l'appareil à son oreille.  
-Allô? Fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.  
-Bonsoir, c'est Martha, la secrétaire de Mr Huntley. Dit Hayley en imitant la voix de cette dernière. Il voudrait savoir où vous en êtes dans l'affaire des Loups-Garous...  
-Dites à votre patron que je le tiendrais au courant quand je le jugerais nécessaire. Dit-il d'un ton dur. Et qu'il arrête de m'appeler en permanence.  
-Marcel s'impatiente, il voudrait avoir des résultats.  
-Marcel...  
Il s'arrêta de parler au début de sa phrase.  
-Allô?  
-Hayley?! Lâcha-t-il soudain.  
Le cœur de cette dernière fit un bond.  
-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle. Comment connaissez vous mon nom?  
Mais il raccrocha aussitôt. Hayley lâcha un cris de frustration. Sa voix lui était familière, mais impossible de se souvenir où elle l'avait entendu.

* * *

Le téléphone dans la poche de Klaus émit un léger son, lui signalant l'arrivé d'un nouveau message. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il lut les quelques mots sur l'écran.

_Davina est arrivé._

A cet instant, Elijah franchis la porte et alla à la rencontre de son frère.  
-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Camille rentra chez elle plus tôt que prévue. Elle posa sans sac sur la table basse et se dirigea directement vers le sous-sol. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière s'alluma, révélant plusieurs écrans d'ordinateur posés sur un large bureau. Chacun d'eux montrait une pièce du manoir des Mikaelson, à chaque endroit où elle avait caché une caméra ce matin. Sur l'un des ordinateurs, elle pouvait voir Klaus et Elijah discuter dans le living-room. Elle prit place sur une chaise et mit un casque sur ces oreilles.  
-Je t'ai trouvé une sorcière. Dit Elijah. Sophie Deveraux.  
-Sophie? Répéta Klaus, septique. Elle n'est même pas fichu de retrouver Davina.  
-C'est la sorcière la plus forte de la ville, et sans doute la seule assez ouverte d'esprit pour accepter de t'aider, tu devrais t'en réjouir.  
-Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite? Demanda Klaus.  
-Je vais me rendre à Mystic Falls demain pour chercher les grimoires d'Esther. Toi...contente toi de survivre pendant mon absence.  
Camille retira ses écouteurs et son attention fut attiré par les dagues en argents posés sur le bureau. Les Originaux n'avaient pas remarqué leur absence, ni le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant surveillés. Tout ce passait comme prévu.  
Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal?

* * *

Huntley se faisait nettoyer sa plaie par sa secrétaire lorsque le Traqueur pénétra dans son bureau.  
-Ah, vous voilà! Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.  
Il prit place sur une chaise et croisa les bras, silencieux.  
-Cette garce a bien faillit m'avoir. Dit Huntley. Elle est venu avec un faux nom, mais je suis sûr que c'est la dernière des Hawkins. Elle a prit mon téléphone.  
Il hocha la tête d'un air grave.  
-Ça ne se reproduira plus. Promit Huntley.  
-Oh que non. Dit le tueur.  
D'un geste rapide, il sorti un pieu de sa manche et l'enfonça dans l'œil de son employeur. Celui-ci tomba sur son bureau, mort, devant les yeux choqués de la secrétaire.

* * *

**Spoiler sur le prochain chapitre: On verra apparaître un personnage de TVD (autre que Charlotte)**

**A plus! **


	7. Counting Bricks

**Merci encore pour vos Review! Pour ce chapitre, je vous rappel que l'histoire commence après l'épisode 4x19 de TVD, et que je ne tiens pas compte de tout ce qui s'est passé, ou de ce qu'on a apprit par la suite. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 7: Counting Bricks **_

Camille finissait de se préparer pour aller travailler lorsque Thierry vint sonner à sa porte. Camille le reconnue comme étant l'un des Marcheurs de Jours travaillant pour Marcel.

-Camille Jordan? Je suis le détective Thierry Lance. Dit-il en lui montrant un faux badge de police. J'enquête sur la disparition d'une jeune adolescente appelée Davina Candela.

-Désolé, je ne la connais pas.

-Vous permettez que je rentre pour vous poser quelque questions?

-Bien sûre. Répondit Camille. Dès que vous aurait un mandat.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui claquer la porte au nez mais il la bloqua avec sa main droite et enfonça ses yeux dans les siens.

-Laisse-moi entrer. Ordonna-t-il.

Camille jura intérieurement. Les humains n'étaient pas censés prendre de la verveine en Nouvelle Orléans, elle devait jouer le jeu.

-Entrez. Dit-elle.

Elle s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage. Thierry utilisa à nouveau la compulsion sur elle.

-Je vais te poser quelque questions, et tu me diras la vérité.

-Je vous dirais la vérité. Répéta-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait dénué d'émotions.

Il se dirigea vers le salon et s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils.

-La coccinelle garé devant, elle est à vous?

-Oui.

-Connaissez-vous la victime?

-Non.

-Où étiez vous la nuit du 15 Juillet entre 2h et 4h du matin?

-J'étais ici, je révisais pour mes examens, ensuite je suis allé me coucher.

-Avez-vous aperçut ses deux personnes récemment dans le voisinage? Demanda Thierry en posant une photo sur la table.

Camille se pencha et reconnue Daniel et Catelyn Candela, ses employeurs.

-Non, désolé. Dit-elle. Ça sera tout?

-Oui. Merci pour votre coopération.

Il se leva et s'avança jusqu'au hall d'entré lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudain, un sourire mauvais apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

-Vous avez besoin d'autre chose? Demanda Camille.

-En fait...je meurs de soif.

-Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais il apparut sur son chemin.

-Tu ne criera pas, tu ne feras pas un geste. Ordonna-t-il.

Camille se figea, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre, elle aurait voulut fuir, mais elle était obligé de rester planté là tandis que le vampire sortait les crocs. Thierry prit son poignée et y mordit à pleine dents. Il ne but que quelques gorgés avant de recracher le sang en toussant.

-De la verveine! Hurla-t-il, surpris.

Camille en profita pour courir jusqu'au salon. Elle eut à peine le temps de se saisir d'un tisonnier que le vampire apparut derrière elle. Il l'attrapa par derrière mais elle réussit à se dégager en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans le visage. Elle pivota ensuite sur elle même et lui enfonça le tisonnier en plein dans le cœur. Thierry tomba à genoux, affaiblie. Elle attrapa son sac à main et en sorti une seringue de verveine qu'elle lui enfonça dans la gorge. Le vampire s'évanouit sur son plancher.

-Et merde... Lâcha-t-elle.

* * *

Hayley enfila son tablier et commença son service, l'esprit ailleurs. Ses pensés étaient toutes tournés vers les événements d'hier, les repassant en boucle dans sa tête.

Un homme pénétra dans le bar, passa derrière elle et alla s'installer devant le comptoir. Sophie l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien merci, votre sourire a déjà comblé tout mes vœux. Dit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Hayley se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés. C'était lui, cette voix, cet accent, c'était le Traqueur. Elle se retourna doucement vers le comptoir et le reconnue de dos.

-Vaughn?!

Il tourna vers elle ses yeux bleus et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. C'était bien lui, Galen Vaungh, le chasseur de vampires.

-Hayley! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir

Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a peine quelques mois, lorsqu'ils travaillaient tout les deux pour Katherine Pierce. La dernière fois que Hayley l'avait vue, il conduisait la vampire sur l'île de Silas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Hayley.

-Tu m'as appelé, je suis venu. Répondit-il simplement.

-Tu es le Traqueur. Dit-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé ce nom.

Elle l'attrapa par le col et l'attira vers une table à l'écart des autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis resté coincé sur l'île pendant un certain temps. Lorsque j'ai réussit à la quitter, la fête était déjà finie.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Mystic Falls? Demanda-t-elle. La dernière fois que j'y suis passé, le professeur Barjot avait trouvé Silas et l'avait libéré.

-Silas a été neutralisé. La sorcière Bennett l'a transformé en pierre. Shane s'est fait tué, la confrérie des cinq n'existe plus, et le remède...enfin, tu sais ce qui est arrivé au remède. Conclut-il avec un sourire.

-Mais est-ce qu'il a ramené les morts? Demanda Hayley. Shane m'a promit qu'il allait ramener toutes les créatures de l'autre coté, y compris mes parents.

-Il n'en a jamais eut l'occasion. Répondit Vaughn. Le voile n'a été levé que temporairement, la sorcière l'a refermé au bout de vingt-quatre heures. Si tu voulais avoir une petite réunion de famille avec tes parents, t'a raté ta chance.

-Alors...Ils ne vont pas revenir?

-Bien sûr que non! Dit Vaughn en éclatant de rire.

Hayley mit un certain temps à assimiler l'information. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes, comme dans un état second. Elle entendit Vaughn l'appeler, mais rien n'importait plus à cet instant. Ces parents étaient morts.

Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes et des larmes se mirent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle tenta de les retenir tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus haletante. La voix de Sophie se fit entendre derrière la porte.

-Hayley, tout va bien?

-Oui. Répondit Hayley, la voix brisé. Je vais bien.

-Ouvre la porte.

-J'ai dis que j'allais bien!

Sophie claqua des doigts et le verrou sauta de lui même. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Hayley en larmes.

-Mes parents sont morts. Dit-elle. Ils sont morts et...et rien ne pourra les ramener.

-Je suis désolé. Dit Sophie.

-Et tout ce que j'ai fais... aux hybrides, à Tyler, je lai fais pour rien... J'ai ruiné leur vie...pour rien... Mais quelle conne!

Elle envoya son poing sur le miroir qui se brisa sous le choc. Sophie s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Hayley lui rendit son étreinte et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

* * *

Camille avait traîné le vampire inconscient jusqu'à son sous-sol, puis était allé cherché dans un tiroir de sa chambre les menottes qu'un des ses ex lui avait offert. Elle s'en servie pour attacher Thierry à l'un des tuyaux de la cave.

-Bien joué, poupée. Dit-il en se réveillant doucement. Maintenant libère moi, où je te le ferais regretter.

Camille prit une bouteille d'eau à la verveine et la lui versa sur le visage pour l'affaiblir. Il poussa un cri de douleur qui fut étouffé par les murs isolants de la cave.

-Je suis peut-être blonde, mais pas complètement idiote. Dit-elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me tuer? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

-Ne me tente pas.

Elle quitta la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de porté du vampire, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et poussa un long soupir. Comment avait-elle put se mettre dans une situation pareil? Il y a quelques semaines elle n'était qu'une simple étudiante qui travaillait dans un bar.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Allô?

-Camille, où est-ce que tu es? Demanda Sophie à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant.

Camille plaqua sa main contre son front. Elle avait complètement oublié son travail. Mais pouvait-elle partir avec un vampire séquestré dans le sous-sol?

Après un long moment d'hésitation, elle lui injecta une autre dose de verveine, ferma sa porte à double tour et quitta la maison.

* * *

Marcel retrouva Rebekah au NOMA, le musée d'art moderne de la ville. Elle se promenait dans les galeries en admirant les tableaux exposés.

-Hey! Lança-t-il. T'es dur à trouver.

-Je ne savais pas que tu me cherchais. Dit-elle en continuant à avancer à travers la galerie.

Marcel apparut devant elle.

-J'organise une petite fête chez moi demain soir, la moitié des vampires de la ville y est invité.

-Mmh...Désolé, pas intéressée.

-Vraiment? La Rebekah que je connais est beaucoup plus fêtarde que ça.

Elle se tourna vers lui et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Il y a peut-être une chance que je vienne.

-Je vois, chantage affectif...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Elijah? Demanda-t-elle brusquement. Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas?

-Désolé, j'ai promis à ton grand frère de ne rien dire. Répondit-il en levant les bras d'un geste impuissant.

Rebekah senti sa patience flancher.

-Tu peux toujours demander à Klaus. Dit Marcel. Il doit être au courant lui.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne m'entend plus très bien avec Klaus.

A cet instant, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche.

-Salut Charlotte. Dit-elle en décrochant. Comment va notre petite ange?... Mmh, d'accord.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Marcel.

-Elle veut qu'on vienne la chercher.

-Je m'en occupe, il me semble que toi tu as une petite affaire familial à régler.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Mais tu viens quand-même à cette fête. Cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

* * *

_Mystic Falls _

A la mort de leur mère, Klaus avait enterré ses livres de sorts en même temps que le corps, dans le jardin à l'arrière de leur demeure. C'était là que se tenait Elijah à cet instant. N'étant pas fan des travaux manuels, il avait hypnotisé plusieurs humain costauds pour creuser à sa place.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la pelle de l'un deux heurta une surface dure. Ils écartèrent le peu de terre qui restait avec leur main, laissant ainsi apparaitre le cercueil en bois.

-Ouvrez le. Ordonna Elijah.

Ils levèrent le couvercle et découvrirent le corps de la Sorcière Originelle. Elijah se pencha au dessus du trou pour mieux voir. Les grimoires étaient là, reposant avec leur propriétaire.

-Je sais ce que tu veux faire. Dit une voix derrière lui.

-Katerina?

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Elle se tenait devant lui, les bras croisé sur la poitrine.

-C'est pour le transformer en originel que tu fais ça.

-Tu ne t'attendais quand-même pas à ce que je le laisse mourir, si? Demanda Elijah d'un ton froid.

-Tu sais ce qui va se passer après n'est-ce pas? Continua Katherine. Il va redevenir incontrôlable, et il recommencera à me traquer.

Elijah poussa un soupir.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu rende les choses si compliqués?

-_Je_ rend les choses compliqués? S'indigna Katherine.

-Tu me demande de choisir entre toi et ma famille.

-A ce que je vois, tu as déjà fais ton choix.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut. Il voulut la rattraper, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute.

* * *

Lorsque Hayley repris son service, les yeux légèrement rougies par les larmes, elle se rendit compte que Vaughn était toujours là.

-Hey! Lança-t-il. Tu es partie avant qu'on n'est finit notre petite conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Vaughn?

-Te proposer un marché.

Hayley le regarda d'un ai suspicieux.

-Marcel t'a engagé pour retrouver les Hawkins. Se rappela-t-elle. Pourquoi tu travail pour lui? Tu es chasseur de vam...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Vaughn plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.

-Hayley, chuchota-t-il, on est dans une ville pleine de vampires, alors à moins que tu veuille me faire tuer, ne prononce plus le mot en C devant tout le monde.

-D'accord. Dit-elle sans élever la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il lança des regards furtifs autour de lui.

-Pas ici, suis moi.

* * *

Lorsque Camille rentra chez elle, elle descendit directement à la cave. Thierry était toujours là, allongé contre le sol, faible.

-Salut. Lança-t-il d'une petite voix. C'est un sacré matériel de surveillance que vous avez là. C'est la maison des Mikaelson?

Il montra de la tête les écrans posés sur le bureau au fond de la pièce. Camille ne répondit pas.

-Laissez tomber, vous n'êtes pas obligés de tout me dire. Continua Thierry. C'est juste que vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air d'une espionne à première vue.

Camille s'assit dans un coin du mur.

-Je le fais pour quelqu'un. Dit-elle. Quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Je comprend. Marcel m'a recueillit quand je n'étais qu'un délinquant sans avenir. Je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui moi aussi.

Un long silence plana dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi? Demanda Thierry.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'une tueuse non plus.

Camille se mordit la lèvre. Il avait raison, elle n'avait jamais rien tué auparavant.

-Vous pouvez me laisser partir vous savez. Dit-il. Je dirais à Marcel que je n'ai rien trouvé.

Elle avait envisagé cette possibilité, lui faire confiance, le laisser partir et espérer qu'il ne dira rien. Ça serait tellement simple...

Elle se leva et quitta la cave en fermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Hayley avait suivit Vaughn jusqu'aux forêts marécageuses du Bayou, loin de la civilisation.

-Ok, tu m'explique pourquoi il fallait que tu m'entraîne dans ce trou paumé? Demanda-t-elle, agacé.

-A cause de lui. Répondit Vaughn.

D'un geste rapide, il sorti un revolver et tira sur un arbre derrière lui. Un cri se fit entendre et un corps tomba du haut de l'arbre.

-Bordel, mais c'est qui lui?! Cria Hayley.

-Un des espions de Marcel. Répondit Vaughn. Le bar de ton amie Sophie est constamment surveillé par des vampires comme lui. C'est comme ça que Marcel a put garder une longueur d'avance sur toi tout ce temps.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que tu représente un danger pour lui. Plus que tu ne l'imagine, petite louve.

Le vampire continuait à se tordre de douleur au sol. Vaughn sorti un pieu en bois de sa manche et l'acheva.

-Pourquoi tu travaillait pour Marcel? Demanda Hayley en croisant les bras.

Vaughn s'assit à même les sol.

-Parce que je veux retrouver les Loups-Garous autant que toi. Mais j'avais besoin d'un point de départ. En me faisant engagé par Marcel, j'ai put avoir accès toutes les informations qu'il avait sur ta famille. Et je peux t'aider à la trouver.

-Je voulais trouver mes parents. Rectifia Hayley. Et ils sont morts.

-Mais il te reste encore de la famille à travers le monde. Des oncles, des cousins, peut-être même des frères et sœurs. Ils seraient ravis de t'accepter. Toutes ses questions que tu te pose jour et nuit, tout ses mystères qui te hantent, ils peuvent t'en donner les réponses.

Le regard de Hayley se perdit dans le vide pendant un instant. Puis elle retourna son attention sur le chasseur.

-Mes ancêtres, se ne sont pas des loups normaux, hein?

-Tu veux bien t'asseoir? Demanda-t-il. Tu me stresse à rester debout comme un piquet.

Elle prit place en face de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Dis moi tout ce que sais.

* * *

-Il faut qu'on parle. Dit Rebekah en faisant irruption dans la chambre de Klaus.

Celui sortait de la douche, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille.

-Je t'en prie, entre! Lança-t-il agacé. Et puis, depuis qu'on on se parle au juste?

-J'ai besoin de savoir à propos de la famille de Hayley. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos d'eux?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant?

-Peut-être parce que je suis une pimbêche qui aime fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres...Ou peut-être que je veux savoir pourquoi notre frère si droit et si noble, pour qui la famille est si importante, veut à tout prix empêcher une orpheline de retrouver la sienne.

* * *

-Tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions sur l'origine des loup-garous? Commença Vaughn.

-Je sais que le gène se transmet à travers les générations. Dit Hayley en hochant les épaules.

-Oui, mais comment ça a commencé?

-Comment?

-Avec Lycaon, le Loup-Garou Originel, le premier de son espèce. Ce loup avait la capacité de transmettre son gène aux humains en les mordant les nuits de pleines lunes. C'est comme ça que la plupart des lignés de loups-garous en été créé. Mais la tienne est spéciale car elle n'a jamais été humaine, elle descend directement de l'Originel Lycaon en personne! C'est pour ça qu'on vous appelle les sangs purs.

-Et en quoi ça nous rend spéciales? Demanda Hayley. Je veux dire, je suis une sang-pure moi aussi, mais je n'ai rien de plus que n'importe quel autre loup.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore activé tes pouvoirs.

-Quel pouvoirs?

Vaughn eut un large sourire.

-Et ça c'est ma partie préféré...

* * *

-Quand on est arrivé en Nouvelle Orléans et qu'on a lancé la révolte des vampires, on a pensé "Des sorcières et des loup-garous, ça ne doit pas être bien dur de les vaincre." Expliqua Klaus. On avait tord; non seulement les sorcières étaient puissantes, mais les loup-garous étaient des sang-purs. D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu étais toi pendant ce temps?

-Dans un cercueil, une dague dans le cœur, pauvre con.

-Ah oui... Se rappela-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique. Enfin bref, ces loups n'étaient pas nombreux, mais ils étaient plus forts et plus rapide que ce qu'on avait jamais vue. Ils étaient invincibles, pouvaient se transformer quand ils le voulaient, et pire encore: ils pouvaient vaincre un originel. L'un d'entre eux a bien faillit tuer Kol.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Demanda Rebekah.

-Elijah et Marcel se s'en occupés d'eux. J'ignore comment.

-Et tu n'a pas jugé utile de te renseigner à ce propos?

-J'étais occupé. S'énerva Klaus. Les sorcières me donnaient déjà assez de fil à retordre. Marcel et Elijah ont dit qu'ils s'en occuperaient, et c'est ce qu'il ont fait. Je croyait que les sang-purs morts, et voilà qu'une semaine plus tôt, Elijah m'annonce que non.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il leur ai arrivé alors?

-Je ne sais pas. Elijah refuse catégoriquement d'en parler. C'est comme si il avait honte de quelque chose.

Rebekah poussa un soupir, agacée par tant de secrets au sein de sa famille.

* * *

-Mais ils sont vivants. Assura Vaughn. Les Hawkins, les même que ce qui vivaient ici en 1720. Ils sont immortels, mais leurs corps sont emprisonnés dans une sorte de prison magique. Pour l'instant, leurs descendants ne peuvent pas revenir en Nouvelle Orléans parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment activer les pouvoirs d'un sang pur. Ils se feraient tuer par les vampires. Mais si on réussit à retrouver les anciens, alors ils n'auront plus rien à craindre, ils pourront rentrer au bercail. Tu me suis?

Hayley hocha doucement la tête.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagne toi?

Le sourire de Vaughn s'élargie.

-Les loups-garous en été chassés de leurs maisons par les vampires, ceux qui n'ont pas été emprisonnés sont traqués depuis des siècles. A leurs retour, ils voudront se venger, il y aura du sang, et des têtes de vampires vont tomber...Tu comprend en quoi ça m'arrange?

-Mais Silas a été arrêté, tu n'as même plus de tatouage à compléter, pourquoi continuer à tuer des vampires?

Vaughn hocha la tête, confus.

-Je suis un chasseur, c'est ce que je fais.!

-Donc retrouver ma famille inclue condamner touts les vampires de la Nouvelle Orléans?

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupe des vampires, petite louve?

-Tu marque un point. Dit-elle en réfléchissant.

-Ecoute Hayley, je pense qu'on sait tout les deux que tu es une salope prête à tout pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Je suis moi-même un beau salaud prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que je veux...On va faire une équipe d'enfer!

Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de travailler pour Huntley maintenant. Toi et moi, on peut les retrouver, et les ramener ici.

Hayley observa la main qui lui tendait, hésitante. Elle savait que s'allier à un tueur comme lui allait encore lui apporter des problèmes. Et pourtant...

-Très bien. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

* * *

Davina était assise dans un cuisine de Charlotte, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, tandis que la vampire lui racontait sa dernière rencontre avec Damon, quand il lui avait demandé d'aller de l'avant. Soudain, Davina remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé.

-Counting Bricks! Cria-t-elle. Tu ne l'écoute plus en boucle!

-Seulement cinq fois par jour. Dit Charlotte avec un sourire. Je suis en train de guérir.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi.

La sonnerie du téléphone fixe se fit entendre du salon.

-Il faut que je décroche. Dit Charlotte en se levant.

C'était étrange, personne ne l'appelait jamais. Curieuse, Davina quitta à son tour la cuisine et plaqua son oreille contre le mur du salon. Elle put entendre Charlotte chuchoter à son interlocuteur.

-...Elle est ici depuis hier, je ne lui ai rien dis à propos des Originels...Non, elle ne se doute de rien... Dépêchez-vous!

Davina entra dans le salon et Charlotte raccrocha aussitôt.

-Qui c'était? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

-Oh, personne...

-Ne me mens pas! Cria-t-elle.

L'ampoule accroché au plafond se mit à clignoter. Charlotte la regarda avec inquiétude.

-Klaus et Rebekah Mikaelson sont passés hier, avant que tu n'arrive. Avoua-t-elle. Marcel leur avait dit qu'on se connaissait toi et moi...

-Tu m'as menti?! Je te faisais confiance!

-J'ai déjà eut des problèmes avec les Originels dans le passé...En plus, Marcel est le roi des vampires, je ne pouvait pas leur dire non.

Davina se mit à trembler de rage.

-Je ne peux faire confiance à personne. Tout le monde se sert de moi et j'en ai par dessus la tête! Cria-t-elle.

L'ampoule au dessus d'eux explosa dans un éclat de verre.

-Davina, je n'avais pas le choix. Dit Charlotte, les yeux apeurés. Damon veut que je vive ma vie...

_-J'en ai rien à cirer de Damon! _Hurla Davina.

Charlotte tomba à genoux, la main sur sa poitrine. Davina pouvait presque sentir son cœur se serrer dans sa cage thoracique, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, aveuglé par sa rage. Elle referma sa main dans le vide et l'organe de la vampire explosa. Son corps se décomposa et tomba au sol.

-Oh! Je connais une petite fille qui n'a pas été sage. Dit une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

Davina eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Marcel lui envoya une gifle qui la projeta en arrière. Sa tête heurta le mur et elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Avant de repartir en Nouvelle Orléans, Elijah retrouva Katherine au Mystic Grill, le seul bar de la ville. Il s'approcha et prit place à coté d'elle.

-Tu compte rester longtemps à Mystic Falls? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai été heureuse ici. Répondit-elle simplement. Et je pense avoir assez voyagé pour les cent ans à venir.

Elijah commanda un verre de bourbon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Demanda Katherine.

-Je suis venu dire au revoir.

-Qui rend les choses compliqués maintenant?

Il eut un léger sourire.

-Je voulais juste te dire que tu n'aura rien à craindre de Klaus. Quoi qu'il arrive, le l'empêcherais de te poursuivre.

-Comme tu l'en a empêché ces 500 dernières années?

Sa mâchoire se crispa

-Très bien! Lâcha-t-il. Je t'ai laissé tomber, je t'ai perdue et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais jamais où j'en suis avec toi. Je ne sais jamais si j'ai affaire à Katerina ou à Katherine, si tu est honnête avec moi ou si tu m'utilise encore...

Il poussa un soupir.

-Tu as probablement raison. Dit Katherine.

-Si Klaus veut te faire du mal, il devra me passer sur le corps.

-Ou t'enfoncer une dague dans le cœur.

-Est-ce que c'est si irréaliste de croire qu'il peut changer, qu'il peut devenir meilleur?

-Oui!

Il vida son verre et se leva.

-J'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance sur ce coup. Dit-il.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Camille redescendit à la cave, la clé des menottes à la main. Elle avait enfin pris sa décision.

-Je vais vous libérer. Dit-elle en à Thierry en lui montrant la clé. Mais après ça, je veux que vous quittiez la ville pour les 50 années à venir.

Thierry lui adressa un léger sourire.

-Vous avez ma parole.

Elle s'approcha et enfonça la clé dans la petite serrure.

-Vous faites le bon choix. Dit Thierry.

-Je l'espère. Dit-elle en tournant la clé.

Mais à la dernière minute, elle sorti un couteau de cuisine de sa ceinture et frappa violemment le vampire à la gorge. Il lança un petit cri étouffé, mais Camille continua à frapper, ignorant le sang qui giclait sur elle, jusqu'à ce que la tête du vampire se décolle du reste du corps.

Lorsqu'elle arrêta ses coups, les membres de Camille se mirent à trembler tellement fort qu'elle lâcha le couteau de cuisine. Elle regarda, terrifiée, ses mains ensanglantés. Des mains de tueuse.

Elle se leva et se précipita vers la salle de bain à l'étage, le corps secoués de sanglots. Sans prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements, elle entra sous la douche et fit couler de l'eau froide sur elle, essuyant frénétiquement le sang sur ses mains.

Elle ne sorti de la douche qu'une fois calmée. Une phrase que lui avait dite sa sœur Clair lui revint en mémoire: "Parfois, il faut savoir se salir les mains pour avoir ce qu'on veut, chérie"

Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et eut l'impression de voir une étrangère. Ses cheveux était mouillés, ses vêtements maculés de sang lui collaient au corps et son mascara avec coulé sous ses yeux. Mais elle n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi déterminée.


End file.
